


高塔上的蓝宝石

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 盗贼Zach偷了一件无价之宝。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：架空历史，张庆27岁，程鹏17岁  
> 警告：未成年sex，未成年强制sex（不会有详细描写），对世界一无所知的程鹏甚至无法流畅说话，有狗血有虐，很多的BUG，OOC。
> 
>  
> 
> 前言：其实这是和慕夜一起开车时出现的脑洞，车还没开到我就因为太喜欢而夺走了这个故事233还顺带夺走了部分她的情节对不起（比心）  
> 灵感来自长发公主，很多元素例如盗贼和高塔和部分情节等等都是借鉴于我最爱的这部童话电影。
> 
>  
> 
> 希望你们会喜欢！

早晨的市集总是特别热闹。

形形色色的人步行在稍拥挤的道路上，走走停停；穿着整齐的男孩牵着妈妈的手，向路边衣着单薄的女孩招手；拥挤的摊位前总有人想讨价还价，就算摊主根本不搭理他；身材丰腴的男士华丽的衣着在市集里格格不入，可他又仰着头时不时查看有着精致雕刻的怀表。

 

『深怕别人没看见似的。』

 

身着暗褐斗篷的男人喝完最后一滴宝贵的酒，将酒瓶随意的扔在路边便径直向那位怀表男走近。

「噢，对不起。」  
「啧！哪来的乞丐！」

怀表男朝着男人潇洒的背影大声嚷嚷，丝毫没有发觉腰间的钱袋已经消失无踪。

。

『又是一个充胖子的。』

男人看着桌上的一堆石头和少数的硬币，叹了口气。他选出硬币放进自己的口袋里，抬手向店员点了餐。

他玩着那些石子，暗想着是时候干批大的，最好是一盗就能让他足以被高额悬赏的那一种。  
正当他这么想的时候，店里一群男人正大声的谈论领主最昂贵的宝物。

 

『宝物？』

 

正愁着没有目标的男人竖起耳朵细听他们说的内容。

 

「那高塔就是领主的财宝阁？」红色胡须的男人语气带着质疑。  
「不然呢？哪个领主能容忍有建筑物高过他们高贵的城堡？而且领主对那宝贝可喜欢得很，时不时就亲自上去看。这可是我在里头当差的表弟告诉我的。」瘦小的男人坐姿豪迈，表情高傲的说。  
「可到底是什么样的宝贝能让领主特地建一座高塔来放置呢？」

「蓝宝石啊！价值连城的蓝宝石！」店主将大扎的啤酒放到桌上，迫不及待的分享他的那些八卦。「十五年前领主逮到了一群山贼，作为领主不杀之恩的报答，他们给了领主一箱一箱的蓝宝石！」

店主毫不客气的坐下了，光是语气和表情都足够演一场独角戏。

「那宝石的色泽，就连神圣的大海都在它的面前黯然失色！」

 

那偷听的男人因为夸张的形容扬起嘴角，嗤之以鼻但内心却跃跃欲试。

。

高塔的守备并没有像传说般的森严，看管的侍卫不是在打哈哈就是在打瞌睡，或者索性到周围散步。  
散步的那人朝着领主城堡的方向解开裤子，吹着口哨排泄着。蒙面的男人绕到了他的身后箍住了他的脖子直到他无法再挣扎。

男人拿着侍卫别在裤头上的钥匙，轻松的浅入了高塔。长长的阶梯仿佛没有尽头，浓重的霉味和满墙的蜘蛛网让男人厌恶的皱眉。

『这种地方真的会藏有什么宝物吗？』

 

他揉了揉大腿，终于看到那扇门，那扇木制的门。他怀疑他听到的都是假消息，谁会三不五时过来爬这么长的阶梯只为看那些没用的宝石。

『真是可怜了这些宝石，跟我回去我一定把你们卖个高价，让你们美妙的身影出没在那些愚蠢的舞会里。』

他拿出了那串钥匙，取出其中一支小心翼翼的插进钥匙孔，很幸运的一下就转开了。他咽了一口，满怀期待的推开门却没有想象中的宝箱。

斑驳的墙上只有一个窗户，空荡荡的房里只有一个老旧的床架和几个木箱子。

 

「什么鬼…」

他的声音惊动了蜷缩床上的东西，那东西震了一下，缓缓的从沾着暗褐血迹的被子里坐起，过大的衣服包裹着纤细的身子，好奇的双眼看着不请自来的男人。

但是男人并没把注意力放在他的身上，而是径直的走向那几个箱子，动作粗暴的打开。  
而那些箱子里头放的都是不值钱的破衣服，连像样的布料都没有。

『他妈的宝石呢？』

那男人气急败坏的抓出箱子里的布料扔在地上，期盼能在箱底看到什么，然而箱底只有啃食衣物的赤木虫。

他出气的踢开那些衣料，却没有听到任何可能被衣物包裹的硬器和地面碰撞的声音。

那个男人发现了床上那少年炙热的目光，从他进来到现在那道目光就锁在了他的身上。  
他扯下面罩，露出最凶恨的表情，但是床上少年就只是呆呆的望着他，没有丝毫恐惧。

那个男人皱眉，抽出腰间的匕首，一个箭步的将匕首架在那人的脖子。

 

「宝物在哪儿？」

 

他恶狠狠的说，少年却露出微笑，对于脖子上的利刃没有一点点的惧怕的握上男人持刀的手。男人想抽回手，但那带着笑意的眸子吸引了他的目光。

那抹如冰湖般清澈的蓝色，此刻正盯着他。

『蓝宝石？』

他的脑海浮现了这个想法，却又立刻被他自己否决。

 

『怎么可能，眼珠子根本卖不了钱。』

 

正当他这么想的时候，有着宝石般的  
双眼的人说话了。

「你，人类。」

「什…」

「我的名字，Chris！」

 

一脸兴奋的吐出莫名其妙的单词的少年令握着匕首的男人一头雾水，环看了四周恶劣的环境，猜想这个人大概是被囚禁了。看看这人手腕和脖子上的勒痕…他早就觉得这里的领主长得像变态，没想到还变态得把人囚禁在高塔。

 

不知哪儿冒出的正义感让他觉得不能就这么一走了之。

 

他在犹豫了三秒后一把抱起床上的人却让少年发出痛苦的尖叫，尖叫的同时床架动了一下。  
少年覆盖在身上的被子落下，男人才发现床脚处焊接着一条不长的铁链子，链接着少年脚上的足铐。男人一愣，将少年扔回床上，蹲下寻找足铐的锁口。伏在床上的少年撑起身子，抗拒的想缩回脚，但男人有力的手阻止了他的行为。  
少年不解的看着男人用从不知哪儿亮出来的尖细物体撬动锁口，男人严肃的神情让少年有些不安。少年的手伸向自己宽大的衣摆，缓缓的往上拉，就像他一直被教导的那样。

还在因为少年的脚踝上常年磨蹭造成的创伤而皱眉的男人察觉到了少年的动作，他压下了少年的手，语气接近苛斥。

 

「你在做什么！？」  
「…我…」

 

急促的脚步声从门外传来，男人抓着少年的头压进被褥里。

「不准抬头。」

少年有些迟疑的动了一下，马上被男人大声的喝止。

「不准动！」

少年闻言将面部完全的埋进被褥里，男人躲在敞开的门后，重新将面罩蒙上，等待时机。

当门外气喘呼呼的侍卫进来的时候男人立刻架住了他的脖子。手一抽，划出了红色的血花。

吸气声从男人的身后传来，男人扭动手指调整了刀刃的方向。一个转身，利刃划破了表情惶恐的侍卫的外套。那侍卫害怕的往后退了好几步，踩空了阶梯。伴随着痛苦的叫声，留下了斑驳的血迹。

 

男人回头望向床上因为声响而瑟瑟发抖的人，他抽起一件散落在地上较为厚实的衣服，覆盖在少年的头上。

「套上。」

他命令道并前往床边窥视地面的情形。

 

『幸亏这两个人是笨蛋。』没有告知多余的人。

 

他再次从怀中的口袋抽出助他解锁的尖细物体，但是回过头少年还是保持着蜷缩的姿势。 

男人的唇微启，想说些什么，话到嘴边却换成了一声叹气。

 

他再次蹲下，解开了脚铐后少年的身躯再次震了一下，还带着稚气的脸庞扭向男人，蓝色的眼好奇的看着空无一物的脚踝。

 

没有了碍事的足铐，男人轻松的将少年抱起，将刚才扔在少年身上的布料覆盖在少年过轻的身上。

 

。

 

他们几乎没有难度的离开了侍卫都是摆设的  
领主城堡，但是少年的身影还是引起了路人的注意。

男人将披风披在少年的头上让少年低着头行走，，昨天光临的那家餐厅的老板打量着少年在衣物下白皙的腿，向男人露出玩味儿的神情。男人知道他完蛋了，但他别无选择。

他的手扶着少年的背，推着少年快步的走。赤着脚的少年从未走过如此长远的路，一次次的踉跄让他更引人注目。

 

。

 

出了城不久，男人的马就前方等着。它并没有被拴在任何东西上，它可以跑走可他就是一直在原地徘徊，等待着它的主人。

男人抚了抚它的背，将少年抬上它高大的身躯。

「Noah，帮我一个忙。跑得快些，越快越好。」

马儿似回应男人的话般的呼了呼气，男人露出了笑容，正想上马抬头却看见少年的头从披风中探出，看成高塔的方向…不，他在看着四周的一切。

天空，树林，草地，马的鬃毛，护城的河，眼前的人。

在阳光下对上少年的眼睛，男人才真正知晓那些传言的真实性。

 

他偷了件无价之宝。


	2. Chapter 2

红色的蝴蝶从鼻头前飞过，落在了右侧混在绿色草丛中的白色雏菊的黄花蕊上。马背上的少年被这幅多彩缤纷的画面吸引，在前进的过程中锁定着那只挥舞翅膀慢慢转头，到了极限再转动身体，直到差点失去平衡的摔下马。

「嘿！你坐好！」

走在马旁的男人抓着他宽松的衣服将他拉回来，而他并没有因为男人说话的音量而放弃抓住任何问问题的机会。

 

「那、那个，什么？」  
「什么什么？」

 

少年用力的往蝴蝶的方向指了指，让男人无法省心的将注意力都放在他的身上。  
少年挥了挥手臂，傻傻的低头看着男人笑，男人忽然觉得太阳穴突突的疼。

 

「天啊我怎么就捡了个蠢货回家。」

 

男人小声的嘀咕着，少年虽无法完全理解却还是补抓到了熟悉的字眼。

 

蠢货

 

之前他时不时就被这么叫。

 

这是他众多的名字之一，虽然拥有很多名字但是他一直都觉得Chris才是他真正的名字，虽然他被这么叫的次数少之又少。

 

「我，不是蠢货！」  
他提高了音量，俯身凑到了男人耳旁。  
「Chris！名字！Chris！」

 

男人皱眉用尾指掏了掏耳朵。

 

「知道了，你给我安分点，要到家了。」  
「家？」  
「就是人住的地方。」

 

Noah跟着男人拐了个弯，穿过被藤蔓掩盖的入口。映入少年眼中的是一座木屋，木屋不远处有一座湖。

男人将少年从马背上抱下来，引领他奔波过的马儿走到湖边补充水分。

刚出城的时候因为爬追兵就和Chris一起骑上了马让Noah用最快的速度带他们离开，直到接近目的地了男人才从马上下来。

 

「海！」

 

少年大步的跑着，驻足在男人身边兴奋的和男人分享他从未见过的神奇。

「海！」  
「这是湖，蠢…Chris。」  
「湖？」  
「海更大更大，」说着男人展开了他修长的手「这是湖，而且是最小的那种。要不是有点深我更倾向称之为水坑。」

少年无视了他后半段的话，眼里闪烁着光芒的望着平静的湖面。  
他就要伸出足尖感受那湖水的温度，但由于男人转身走向木屋他就作罢的跟上去了。

 

男人从箱子里拿出了一些布铺在地上，就在床的旁边。Chris呆呆的看着男人的动作，对上了男人抬头时望向他的双眼，男人抹了抹脸显得有些不好意思。

 

「这就是你的床了，被子有点破了因为我之前用过的，但是还能用。」

他挠了挠头又走向房子的另一个门，Chris跟了上去，出了房子。

「饿了吗？」

男人拿出锅子放在石制的炉子上，Chris听懂了这句话用力的点头，他总是很饿。

看着男人一个个的动作他又开始了无数的问题。

 

「这是木材。」

「这是马铃薯。」

「是的，这样就能点火了。火，跟着我念一遍。火…别碰你这个白痴！！」

「这是萝卜。」

「这是…你为什么不他妈闭上你的嘴好好的坐着等开饭就好呢？」

 

男人在耳根子清静后从未感觉一个人待着是如此幸福的事。他在考虑把Chris丢回那该死的城里的时候往锅里加了一些调料，紧接着又听见了那让他翻白眼的唤声。

 

「那个！什么！」

少年激动的乱指着，男人扭头清楚的看见了那只误闯进他的开放式厨房的蝴蝶。

「这叫做蝴蝶。」  
「蝴蝶…」

Chris蓝色的眼睛追随着那只黄色的蝶，伸出手想碰一碰可那抹黄色就是不愿落在他的指尖上。

Zach完成了一道足够两个人吃的蔬菜杂烩，装在木制的盘子里，而他灭了火转过身Chris却不在他的位置上了。

 

『跑哪里去了…』

 

他一边四处张望一边走向餐桌，坐了下来。  
他用叉子将其中一块马铃薯送进嘴里，因为烫嘴的温度而皱眉。

待他好不容易咽下去，准备叉起下一块食物的时候手顿在了半空中。

「卧槽……」

 

他立马冲向了那个他称之为水坑的湖，明显的看到湖面的不远处有一个呈现趴姿曲着腿挥动着手臂缓缓往下沉的人影。

他重重地叹了口气，赶紧的走上前拉住Chris的手想将Chris拉出水面，无奈Chris将他往下拉的动作让他失去了平衡跌入水中吃了好几口水。恼火的他立刻从光滑的泥石上找到施力点，重新站起来并粗鲁的将因溺水而满脸通红的Chris拉起来，然而惊惶的Chris只是像抓着救命稻草般的抓住他的手臂大口的呼吸。

「你给我站起来……站好！」

被抓住肩膀几乎被提起来的Chris的足尖碰到了地面，他用自己力量站着，心跳还因为刚才的意外快速跳动着。

眼前的男人突然将脸凑到他的面前，深色的刘海落在眉尾，眼神凶狠。

「你要是再敢靠近这湖，我就把你宰了炖汤喝。」

不明觉厉的少年看着男人上岸的背影，拉起被浸湿的过长衣摆脚步跟了上去，不料又摔了一次。

早前是因为追蝴蝶而摔了，而这次是为了追那个男人而摔了。这次的水深能让他自己站起来，因为磕疼了膝盖鼻子有些发酸。

不远处的男人回头看着他单薄的身影，理智劝他应该抛下这个明显是麻烦的东西，内心却有一丝心疼责怪他袖手旁观。

 

男人愤愤的坐回桌前，往嘴里塞不再那么烫的料理。少年坐在他的对面有些胆怯。

 

「我救了你，你欠我一条命。」

男人恶狠狠的说着，眼睛好奇的看着眼前的少年的反应。在他的注视下，Chris似懂非懂的点头。

看着眼前湿嗒嗒的少年失去笑容的样子，男人猜想他或许是吓到了。男人将盘子往少年那儿推过去一些，并将叉子塞到少年手中

「吃吧，不是说饿了吗？」

Chris抬眼看着眼前的确救了他的人，忽然想起他还未知道这个人的名字。

「名字。」他的手指指着面前的人，对方的表情出现了一秒的惊讶随之换上一种挤出来的不屑。

「关你屁事。」

 

那蓝色的眼睛瞪大的看着窃笑的他，随之那人露出天使般的笑容，而且是落汤鸡天使。  
那位天使轻启双唇，心满意足的说出那个词。

「关你屁事。」

「…啥？」

「关你屁事，好听。」

「……你他妈再说一次试试！你这个蠢货！」

男人站起来凶巴巴的吼，那位天使露出困扰的表情，嘟着嘴纠正他。

「我，Chris。你，关你屁事。」

「老子叫Zachary Quinto！不叫关你屁事！」

「关、关你屁事？」

「再说一次"关你屁事"就不准吃我的东西，」男人把盘子拉向自己，为了让Chris更容易理解，他指了指自己「我，Zachary Quinto。你可以叫我Zach而不是关你屁事，懂吗？」

Chris长大了嘴，脑袋消化着刚才Zach说的话。露出月弯的笑眼，自信的开口。

「ZAKARI KINTO 关你屁事。」

「为什么那个会变成我的姓氏啊！」

。

 

填饱肚子换好衣服的不久后，鲜红的夕阳沉没在森林的一端，另一段升起了一轮满月。

「关你…Zach，那叫什么？」

谢天谢地经过大半天的交流这个人可以在"屁事"出来前改口并且说出完整的疑问句而不是"那个，什么"了。

「哪个？」

Zach从地上临时的床上坐起来，手臂放在原本属于自己的床上面顺着Chris指向窗外的手指看见了那道明亮的黄色。

「那叫月亮…你之前在塔上的时候看过月亮吗？」

Chris点了点头。

「我，不知道，名字。」

Zach若有所思的看着Chris伏在窗台的背影，并爬上去坐在Chris的身旁一起趴在窗台。

「你知道这片」他用手掌比划了一下整片的星空「叫什么吗？」

「天空。」

「聪明，那你知道天空上一点一点闪烁着的东西叫什么吗？」

Chris摇头。

「那叫星星。」

「星星…」

Chris重复着他的话，他看着Chris眼中的那抹纯真，情不自禁的亲吻了一下他的发际。

 

Chris一愣，忽然重重地躺在床上，手握拳的放在胸口。

「困了吗？」

Zach低头看着他，被他突然的动作逗笑了。而Chris并没有回应他，只是瞪大眼睛的等待着什么。

Zach下床的时候他的紧张变成了疑惑，他翻身通过明亮的月光看着已经躺在地上的Zach又对上了Zach的双眼。

这真奇怪，Zach亲了他，亲吻就是指令。他服从了指令乖乖躺下，可是Zach却无视了他。

 

「怎么了蠢货？你有听睡前故事的习惯？那就可惜了我可不擅长这个，所以你还是乖乖的睡吧。明天我教你砍柴，耕田，施肥，我就有免费的仆人了。呵，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。」

 

Zach说着一连串Chris似懂非懂的话后自顾自的发出阴险的笑声，Chris有很多疑问，却又不知如何问起。

他只好将这些想法藏于心里，等到将来，他可以完全听懂Zach的话之后再一项项问清楚。


	3. Chapter 3

当Chris睁开双眼的时候Zach已经不在房子里了。阳光透过木墙的缝隙照射进来，而原本在床边敞开的窗户被贴心的关起。  
他坐起身，揉了揉眼睛等睡意散去后跪坐起来打开旁边的窗户望向窗外，看见Zach站在湖中拿着容器将湖水往身上泼。

Chris伏在窗台上观察Zach清洁身子的每一个动作，因为阳光而显得格外晶莹的水在Chris的注视下划过Zach结实的背部，消失在半浸在水中的臀缝。平日里被包裹在衣服里的皮肤比起手臂白皙了一些，Zach抬手将落在额前的发丝往后梳，水滴从他的二头肌上滑落。

他舒畅的发出满足的低音，抹了抹脸上的水滴转身走回岸上，不料却对上那阳光下透蓝的眼珠子。  
他停下了脚步，脑袋一片空白。那抹蓝色的主人露出了洁白的牙齿，给了Zach近乎完美的微笑。然而现在的情况就算Chris的眼神再纯真，Zach也只觉得那个笑容看上去很吓人。

他突然大喊的整个人扑进水里，让Chris的笑容错愕的垮了下来。

「关你…Zach？」Chris撑起窗台上的手，好奇的将半个身子伸出窗外看似乎和昨天的他一样跌进水里的Zach。

「我、我明明关了窗户！」Zach露出头伸长手臂的想勾放在岸边的布料，脸在不自觉中涨红而造成着一切的人还在呆呆的看着他。

「关上窗户！」Zach在水中大吼，手臂由上往下的挥动，而Chris还是瞪大眼睛的望着他。

「窗户？」Chris的眼睛眨了眨，而好不容易勾到衣物的Zach浑身湿透的从水中出来，用布料遮住了某个部位。

「我说，」他径直的往Chris一边走去，一边低吼。  
「关上，」他走到Chris面前的时候用沾水的手将Chris粗暴得的往里头推，以至Chris失衡的跌坐在床上。

「窗户！」[嗙！]

随着Zach怒吼的结束和突然消失的采光，室内又如Chris刚醒来般的昏暗。

 

他坐在床上有些无助的想着刚才Zach盛怒的表情，手脚发凉。「Zach？」他小心翼翼的去推开窗，不料才开出了一点缝，窗户又被外面的力量重重的关上，来不及抽回的指尖传来一阵剧痛。

 

「啊！！！」

 

他的右手本能的因为疼痛而颤抖着，他用左手捧着冰凉的右手，蓄着水的眼光看着传来痛楚的地方。中指的指尖和指甲因为刚才的意外显出紫红的颜色，指甲边更是渗出了深红的血。  
血从颤抖的指腹低落在淡黄色的床上，发现到这一点的Chris惊慌的往后退，跌下了床。他的鼻子发酸，泪水不断在眼眶打转。干净的手来回摩擦那被染红的地方。

 

『瞧瞧你，又弄脏了。』

 

那邪恶的声音在耳边响起，斥责着他的行为。

 

「怎、怎么办。」

刚才他已经惹Zach生气了，而他还弄脏了床，以后这床都会有脏脏的褐色痕迹，都是他的错。

 

「Chris？你还好吗？」

 

兴许是Chris跌落床的动静太大，屋外的Zach忽然有点担心。穿好衣服的他敲了敲门，再次唤Chris的名字，然而还是没有回应。

「蠢货？我进去了？」

 

屋内的Chris紧张的抓起被子的一角，盖住那个已成事实的血迹。他手上的指尖还在渗血，而在血沾到衣服的时候Chris觉得自己的呼吸就要停止。他用左手紧紧的握住出血的地方，那很痛，但是他只能这样。

 

Zach推开门，看见的就是Chris跪坐在地上的身影。

「生气了？」Zach小心翼翼的问，而Chris给他的还是只有一个背影，而他不知道Chris此刻脸色铁青，等待着Zach的责罚。

以为他真的在气头上的Zach叹气，就到嘴边的道歉变成了原本准备好的说教。  
「听着，别人在洗澡的时候你不能就那样看着，你可以回避。我知道我没通知你这件事，但是你开了窗户之后看见我的裸体就必须再关起窗户假装一切都没有发生而不是光明正大看着我就像在看猴子表演。」  
Zach一边说一边走到柜子旁，无意义的一边看着他打发时间是雕刻的东西一边看着Chris的反应。  
「我知道有些大老爷儿们不介意这种事，可是我介意，所以当你洗澡的时候我也肯定会回避的，这…对我而言是一种尊重，你了解吗？」

他抬眼看着Chris的背影，直到Chris轻轻的点头他才放下心上的的时候装作若无其事的向Chris靠近。

「你理解真是再好不过了，哈哈，我可担心你说我小题大做……你还好吗？」看见Chris紧握的手，不好的预感让他锁紧了眉。「让我看你的手。」

他毫无压力的将Chris的右手从左手心抽出，并清楚的听见了Chris抽气的声音。

「天啊！这是我弄的？抱…」Zach不知所措的放开手，Chris惊恐的看着他抢在他前面开口。

「对不起！」  
「什么？」Zach的脸上出现疑惑的表情并立刻否定了Chris「你为什么要道歉？天啊我真的很对不起。」看着那个对他自身而言不算大事的伤口，他竟觉得无比的愧疚。他站起来，手忙脚乱的翻着他的草药柜。

「太好了，这儿还有药。」他撕揉了一下，跪在Chris身旁将自己采的草药敷在那指尖。Chris脸上的害怕还没散去，Zach认定是自己吓着他了，这家伙才离开那该死的塔第二天就看到了可以吓哭小孩的脸也是可怜。

「Chris，我很抱歉我的态度不好，我…」  
「…脏了。」

被Chris打断的他一脸疑惑。

「什么脏了？」

Chris的左手伸向刚刚他掩饰罪行的被子角，露出了那个血迹。这让Zach更加的愧疚，而主动承认罪行的他的泪水再也忍不住。

「天啊，我真很对不起…嘿，你别哭啊。我的错，我的错好吗？天啊我怎么没猜到你洁癖这么严重，我一会儿给你换干净的好吗？」

Zach手足无措的擦掉Chris脸颊上的泪水，他想要说一把年纪哭什么哭的话然而话到嘴边就成了一点魄力都没有的别哭。

 

Chris越哭越凶，Zach几度翻白眼，发誓他这辈子也没见过几个女人这样大哭更别说男人。Chris还是很坚持的的喃喃被子脏了的事，就算他说了会给他换干净的。

 

「嘿！！你喜欢蝴蝶吗！」

 

Zach忽然想起前一天不止一次吸引Chris的东西，他提高的声量让Chris的哭声小了一些，这让Zach受到了鼓舞。他比着夸张的手势，让Chris转移注意力。

「我知道一个地方！有很多蝴蝶！很多很多！而且有很多！很漂亮的花！」

Zach忽然发现自己的语气像在哄小孩，但是算了，现在不是计较这些的时候，至少Chris安静了。

「你想去吗？」

看见Chris点头，他再次松了口气。他功成身退的站起来，丢掉了那个哄小孩的语气。

「想去的话就要露出笑容，你哭起来他妈丑死了。」

他拍了拍手的上的灰，大摇大摆走去厨房的那扇门。Chris呆坐在原地，眼睛发酸的看着那抹血迹，百思不解，直到Zach喊他吃东西才从那上面回过神。

。

森林的路有些崎岖，Chris感觉到他们一直在往上坡走，他穿着Zach的原本穿在脚上的鞋子，而穿着Zach不知从哪里掏出来的旧草鞋。他跟在身后想抓着Zach的衣摆，可是好几次伸出了手却只是让手意义不明的顿在空中。

这次Chris又开始觉得他们在往下走了，他的手还是搭上了Zach的肩膀，而Zach没有抖开他。他过于注意脚下的路，没有发现前方不远处斑斓的色彩。

 

「到了。」

 

他动作轻柔的挪开肩上的手，果不其然的听到身旁的人的欢呼声。

「哇！！」

Chris冲进花海里，丝毫不怕那有些扎脚的触感。拨开花儿的动作惊动了采花蜜的蝴蝶，无数的颜色升起，在Chris的面前成为一道彩色的花墙。

他在阳光下大笑着，白皙的脸颊因为情绪而红扑扑的。一只蝴蝶停驻在他的手臂上，采取那稀薄的水分。他兴奋的喊着Zach的名字，背对着他的Zach只是回头对他笑了一下。那敷衍的回应没有影响Chris的情绪，他的手掌拍打着高度几乎一致的花蕊，突发奇想的张开了双手躺了下去。  
花儿被体重的推挤到少年的身旁而非身下，并非幻想中的体验让他发出奇怪的声音。他懊恼的坐起来听见了目睹全程的Zach的笑声。

Zach走到他的面前低头看着他，他的头上忽然感受到一股重量。伸手去触摸，感觉到了新刻在脑海里的花瓣触感。

「给你的歉礼。」

如此说着的Zach也躺在了他的身旁，闭上眼睛感受风的声音。  
Chris好奇的拿下头上的东西，映入眼中的是色彩交叠的花环。他惊叹的声音让装作淡定的Zach的嘴角微微上翘，还得忍住不去睁开眼去看身旁的人的表情。

「Zach！Zach！」

Chris拍打着他的肚子，他还是忍不住的轻笑出声并睁开眼看了少年脸上蠢蠢的表情。

「喜欢吗？」

Zach轻声的问着，Chris用力的点了点头。

「虽然是歉礼，但你还是得和我说什么吧？」  
「嗯？」

Chris重新将花环放回头上，好奇的看着温柔笑着的Zach。

「你应该说谢谢。」

「谢谢…」他将这熟悉的字眼放于唇间，他知道这个词但是这词通常伴随着疼痛，但是此时此刻他只觉得开心。

「当你从别人那里获得东西或帮助的时候就得这么说。」  
Zach毫无意外的解释着。

Chris看着他，歪着头再次尝试开口。

「帮助？」  
「嗯哼。」  
「谢谢？」  
「这就对了。」

Zach满意的移开视线，得到肯定的Chris愣了一下随之开心的握拳在原地蹦了几下，并扑向了Zach。

「嘿！」Zach皱眉的推开Chris，然而身上的人在此刻比他想象的更重。

 

「谢谢，Zach。」

Chris的脸埋在Zach的肩，小声的呢喃。这种道谢太过真诚，让Zach推搡的手失去了力气，只能轻轻的拍Chris的背部。

「不客气，Chris。」


	4. Chapter 4

白天从花田回来后Zach真的帮他换了床单，Zach从湖边提了一桶水将床单浸在里头，并拿出一个罐子往沾血的地方抹了一些盒子内的灰色的粉末。

「可能还是会留下一些痕迹，到时候你就当它不存在吧。」

说完后Chris点了点头，Zach走过他的身边的时候揉了揉他的头并将那个罐子交到他手中。

「我去做饭，你帮我放回柜子里。」

他跟在Zach的身后，一边走一边好奇的打开那个罐子，观察着里头的灰色粉末并凑近的嗅了嗅，粉末跟着气流飘了起来，Chris的鼻子本能的因为异样感而呼气，却带起了更多的灰烬。

「阿…阿嚏！阿嚏！…嚏！阿嚏！」

Chris连续的几个过于强烈的喷嚏让罐子从手中打滑翻倒在地上，粉末一倾而空，走在他前面的Zach回头被喷了一脸灰后就大步逃走了，徒留Chris一个人在原地几乎无法呼吸。

。

「你还好吗？」

从灰粉下活过来的Chris坐在餐桌旁一脸哀怨，他可记得Zach抛下他走掉了。

但是该说的话还是得说，毕竟他把一罐满满的东西给弄没了。

「对不起…」

「嗯？又怎么了？」Zach将食材丢进锅里。

「这个，」Chris指了指盒子「没有了，我的错。」

 

「啊…那个啊，等会儿我再装就有了。」Zach微笑着回答，也注意到了Chris的灰头土脸。

「这个，怎么弄？」他还是不改好奇心的眨着蓝色的眼睛。

「你先去洗脸我一会儿告诉你。」

 

之后Zach在用餐结束后握着Chris的手蹲在灶炉前，用小铲子将木枝树叶燃烧后剩下的灰烬倒进罐子里。

「为什么？」Chris在Zach放开手后也没有停下动作。

「嗯？」

「这个，」Chris指了指那些灰，皱起脸思考着正确的词汇「怎么用？」

恍然大悟的Zach哦了一声「有清洁的效果，可以让衣服变干净。」他推了推Chris，示意Chris继续工作。自己站起身，将浸了一段时间的床单提到湖边敲打。

。

隔天Chris从床上被拉起来，睡眼惺忪的他跟着神清气爽的Zach在森林走着，Zach看他无精打采的样子搂住了他的肩膀。

「不要一副快死的样子嘛！我有预感，今天晚餐我们有大餐吃了。」

面对笑容满面的Zach，听懂了大餐二字的他似懂非懂的Chris附和的点头。

「可是，我没有，快死。」他觉得他随时可以再睡下去。  
「我知道，我就是形容。既然没有的话那就笑一个。」Zach扯了扯他的脸颊后放开了他，踏着轻快的步伐只身往前走。

 

Chris继续走着被Zach用手臂挡住去路，映入眼前的是一个不大的坑，里面有个灰色的东西在动来动去。Zach跳下了那个深度到他的腹部的坑，用手拎起了那只毛茸茸的东西举过头向Chris炫耀。

 

「兔肉大餐！你帮我拿着，这儿还有一只。顺带一提你手上的东西叫做兔子，所以别问了。」

Chris小心翼翼的抓住那只试图挣扎的兔子，那可爱的身躯让他扬起了嘴角。Zach再次起身的时候眉间多了些皱褶，抓着兔子的动作变得温柔了一些。

 

「…放了吧。」他对Chris说。「我这只怀孕了。」他从坑里爬出来把手上的兔子放了再抱过Chris手上的那一只。

 

看着跑远的两只兔子，Chris的心情并没有太糟反还有些愉悦。Zach重新设置那简陋的陷阱，因为Chris的沉默而认为Chris因为他的行动而失落。

「我们不能吃怀孕的兔子，你懂的吧？」他给陷阱铺上树叶和沙子「它有宝宝了，必须和它的家人在一起。」

「家人？」

「对，家人。」Zach拍了拍手掌，重复解释「因为它怀孕了，所以不能把他从家人身边夺走。」

Chris跟在Zach的身后回想那两只兔子的身影，进而联想到并肩走着的他们。

 

『家人。』

 

这个字眼让Chris的内心暖滋滋的。

 

「停下！」

Zach大喊，Chris清楚的听见了可是身体却来不及反应往前踏了一步。

踏空的那只脚让他整个人往前倾，他被人抓住衣摆的往后拉，然而那人也被他牵累了。

他跌入一个温暖的地方，身体被牢牢的箍住。耳朵贴着的地方传出巨大的声音快速的起伏着。

 

他挣脱那个不至于让他摔死的怀抱，抬头看着满脸泥沙哈哈大笑的Zach。

 

「抱歉，我忘了我在这儿还设了一个。」

 

不大的坑让此时两个人的姿势有些变扭，Zach用指腹拨走Chris脸上的灰。

「疼吗？」

Chris摇摇头。

「那就好。」Zach扶着他的腰稍微施力「你先爬出去吧，回头拉我一把。」

。

Chris感觉身上黏糊糊的。

自从离开他一直以来生活的地方，他已经见到了三次月亮——还有星星，这词是Zach教他的，他才不会忘记。

 

被黏腻的感觉扰醒的他，躺在床上回想着白天在湖里的Zach的背影。

和第一天自己踏入湖里Zach盛怒的样子。

 

他翻了个身，扯了扯领口。

 

今天流的汗太多了，他真的需要淋淋水去掉这种不适感。虽然回来之后他稍微用水抹了抹脸和手臂，但是还是不够。

 

『你要是再敢靠近这湖，我就把你宰了炖汤喝。』

 

Zach的话在耳边回响，从这句话Chris清楚的知道他在这儿也不被允许清洁身体。他在遇见Zach之前也只有在那个人来的时候被允许洗澡，作为报答他会再次被弄脏身体。

 

Zach对他很好，或许如此温柔的Zach不会因为这件事而要求他报答。事实上，Zach给了他食物和陪伴，他却一直很害怕他需要回报Zach。那个实在太痛了，仿佛整个人就要被撕裂的痛。

他希望不到必要的时候Zach都不会让他做那个。

 

黏腻的感觉让他忍无可忍的从床上起身，他在黑夜中放慢了动作，尽量不惊扰打呼的Zach。当门无声的被带上，Chris才恢复正常走路的速度。

温柔的月光为Chris照亮了路，他赤着脚一步一步的走去，撒在脸上的月光在脸颊上投射浓密睫毛的阴影。

此刻的他就像森林的精灵一般，出现在湖边，身上浅色的布料因为月光而透着微微的光芒。

 

夜晚的湖水过于冰凉的感觉透过指尖传送到全身，让他打了个冷颤。他握拳缩回了脚，深呼吸的等到做好心理准备再让湖水缓缓的盖过脚踝。

他小心翼翼的往前走，水的波纹从他前进的步伐散开直到湖的边界。当水深到膝盖的时候他才想起不能弄湿衣服的拉起衣摆，白皙而伤痕累累的身体随着衣摆的上升慢慢曝露在空气中直到那身体再无遮盖物。

 

他用力的将衣服丢到岸上，慢慢的往更深的地方走去。

 

当湖水浸到他的腰的时候他用手盛了一些水往身上泼，虽然很冷但是黏腻感消失的感觉还是让他发出舒服的赞叹。

 

他回想着Zach的动作，无意识的模仿着Zach搓手臂的样子。完全弄湿的头发让他觉得更冷了，但他不在意，心情大好的脸上挂着他自己都没有察觉的笑意。

 

。

 

「……Chris？」

半梦半醒间，Zach发觉床上睡姿可怕的人影消失了。  
他从地上的临时床坐起来，因为睡意眯成一条缝的眼睛环顾四周。他难熬的用手心揉了揉眼睛，才勉强的睁开。

「Chris？」

他爬上还有一丝丝余温的床，往窗外看去，看见了湖泊中的身影。

他楞的看了几秒，才惊觉自己应该把窗关上不继续看下去。

他躺回属于自己的位置，浓浓的睡意因为那不小心看到的风景而完全消失。他闭上酸得发疼的眼睛，强迫自己入睡。

 

『万一他滑倒了怎么办？』

 

突如其来的想法让他好不容易酝酿的睡意再次消失，他掐死了谴责着他的想法的道德心，缓缓的爬上床，推开窗户透过缝观察外面的情况。

 

『我不是偷看，我只是确保他没事。』

 

看见那个身影还无损的站在那里，他放心的将脸从窗缝处挪开。但是意外随时可能发生所以他每隔几秒就再确认一次直到他开始觉得自己是个变态。

 

「…还是睡觉吧。」

 

。

 

当Zach再次睁开眼，太阳早已高高的挂在天上。

发现床上还是没人的他惊起，大喊着Chris的名字往外跑。

 

『卧槽不是真的淹水里了吧！』

 

他打开门对上了那对因为惊讶而瞪大的蓝色眼睛。

 

「…早安？」少年将削好皮…正确的说法是去掉大多数马铃薯的马铃薯放在桌上，露出讨好的微笑。「我想，做饭，给你。」

 

Zach挠了挠头发，惋惜的捡起地上那一大块带皮的马铃薯。他在Chris期待夸赞的眼神下用脸盆盛了拿进房间。

 

「心领了，你还是坐着等吃吧。」

 

听见Zach这么说的Chris跟着Zach的脚步走进房间。

 

「你，生气？」  
「嗯？为什么？」

 

Zach拿着一条面巾浸入水里，再拧干。好看的焦糖色眼睛望向棕发的少年而少年像是做错事般的低下头。

 

空气沉默了一分钟，他也看着那发旋一分钟。

 

「…我，想帮忙。」

 

Chris抓着衣摆，细小的声音打破沉默，开始想着自己是不是做错了。

看着他胆怯的模样，Zach恍然大悟的抬眉。

「我没有生气，你不用害怕。」

果不其然，Chris闻言就露出了笑容，比起喜悦，更多的是松了口气。


	5. Chapter 5

森林里，Chris抱着一摞木材开心的往家里的方向快步走着。自从Zach教他如何捡柴后就每天早起的在家的周边捡一些可用的木柴。他不敢走得太远因为Zach告诉他走得太远就会找不到回家的路，而他不希望找不到家，因为找不到家就代表见不到Zach了。

他还记得他第一次独自捡柴回去Zach可高兴了，Zach是他的家人，虽然Zach没有这么说过但是Chris就是知道，所以他希望Zach能一直都这么开心。

 

Chris开心的穿过藤蔓组成的天然帘子，Zach坐在木屋前拿着他捡的木柴用刀子在上面刻着美丽的图案。他觉得Zach的手一定有魔法，不然怎么会把什么都没有的木柴变成那么漂亮的东西呢。

「Zach！！！」

他忍不住的跑了起来，然而Zach又一次的皱眉了。

「你就不能乖乖的睡一觉是吧？看看你的黑眼圈！」

「那个是…天生。」

Zach又在嫌弃他因为睡眠不足的黑眼圈了，天知道他只是想多帮忙。

Chris脸上的笑意收敛了一些，他将木柴放在小屋旁已经形成一座山的木柴堆上，忍不住用手揉了揉酸疼的眼睛。

 

「困了吧？我真想不透你是怎么坚持白天醒着半夜洗澡日出就出去捡柴的，我都告诉过你不需要了。」

 

听到关键词Chris的身躯一震，心跳加速的他就像做了亏心事的不敢回头看身后的Zach。他用手指搓着衣角得布料，让其沾上了捡柴时沾上的泥土。

『怎么办…被发现了…』

 

他以为偷偷的洗澡Zach就不会发现，事实证明他错得离谱。

 

他偷看吹开木屑的Zach，看见对方脸上没有太多的不愉快后他才敢开口。

 

「你…你生气了？」  
「我又为什么要生气了？」

 

Zach放下小刀，心满意足的看着手上只有两节尾指大小的作品。

「我…洗澡了，没有，允许。」

Zach一愣，看着一脸胆怯的Chris，两周来第一次模仿他说话。  
「因为，洗澡，不用，允许？等等，你是认真的吗？你就因为这点事天天晚上像在施什么的法术的泡在水里比来比去？」

面对Zach的目光的Chris低下头，结果听到了Zach没心没肺的笑声，直到他恼怒的躲进木屋里Zach才算停止。

 

他生气的踢开Zach铺在地上的床，坐回属于自己的床上生着闷气。不知道过了多久，Zach才带着他毫无诚意的道歉进屋。

 

「抱歉，我不是笑你，我只是觉得我的形容词太妙了。相信我，我有那么几个晚上真的以为你是摄取月光生存的精灵。」

Zach笑嘻嘻的坐在他的身边，而他撇过了头。

 

「我还是第一次看你发脾气，放心吧，我没看见什么不该看的东西。」

 

Zach温柔的解释着，殊不知Chris只是生气他问Zach在笑什么而Zach不回答。

Chris没有发现，这大概是他这辈子第一次感到生气，而且还是模仿的某次Zach绊倒后被他嘲笑的赌气反应。

 

「好吧，你不想和我说话？不过算了，我只是想说你随时可以做你想做的事，包括该死的清洁身体。除了碰刀子和火需要我在旁边看着之外你做什么都不需我的允许或者告诉我。你刚住在这儿不久，但我想你已经可以把这里当成你自己的家了，前提是你不嫌弃的话。」

 

说完一大串的话，Zach在语尾轻笑了两声。他温柔的笑声在Chris的耳边响着，Chris喜欢Zach的声音，他闭上眼想好好感受却感觉到一阵气息从后抚过了他的耳际。

 

一些令现在的他感到厌恶的记忆涌上心头，他立刻抗拒的想避开却被东西紧紧的勒住了脖子。

『不！！！！』

但他心中的这声呐喊还没从喉咙深处溢出，Zach就温柔的打断了他。

「嘘，别动啊。」

听见Zach的话语Chris听话的僵在床上，直到身后的人说好。

「看在我刻了一个早上的份上，就原谅我吧。」

Zach哼着小调走了出去，留下Chris一人低头挤出双下巴的看着给脖子造成异样感的绳子，而绳子的上面挂着Zach雕刻的木质吊坠。

那上面的花纹是Chris见过第二美的东西，最美的是蝴蝶。

但是那绳子的结打得并不结实，短短的一天内Chris因为不适应有东西套着颈项而扯下了三次，在Zach失落的目光下随意的将刚获得不到一天的项链扔在了桌上。 

“那个，不舒服。”看着Zach的表情他一边表达自己的感受还摸了摸脖子，最后在Zach的目光下躲到Noah的身后。

 

他看见Zach最后叹着气把那条绳子缠到了自己的手腕上。

。

『糟了，天黑了。』

Zach加快脚步，斗篷随着他的动作随风起舞着。

 

他的袋子里装了一些水果好让Chris填饱肚子，而这些当然是他偷的。既然吃的可以偷为什么Zach还因为缺钱而在城里逗留得那么晚只为某个商人的派对上的那几个钱包呢？因为怀里抱着的羊不容易偷。

 

自从认识Chris之后他就没有试过天黑才回家了，菜园里的食物也不是取之不尽。陷阱嘛…还老是在Chris的眼皮底下抓到怀孕的动物，天知道他当初为什么要给Chris上没有必要的道德课。一个盗贼给一个绑架来的人上道德课，哈哈，这个笑话足够他笑一辈子了。

 

那隐藏在森林中的房子越来越近，抱着一匹小羊的Zach嘴角扬起，期待的将怀里的生物带进屋里，猜测着熟睡的人醒来后看到一只羊站在他面前的反应。说回来他还没让Chris见过羊长什么样子呢。

 

然而Chris并不在屋里。

 

「Chris？」

他本能的望向Chris经常在夜里光顾的那座湖，然而他什么都没看见。

「Chris？」

他的眉头紧缩，将羊拴在一根柱子上，跳上Noah的背就往外奔跑。

 

「Chris！！」

三日月本来就微弱的月光被乌云掩盖，黑暗的森林中他仅能依靠听力去判断有无人回应。

 

『不会被猛兽吃掉了吧。』

『不，不可能的。』

『我就没见过兔子和狐狸以外的生物出现在这附近。』

他一边安抚自己的情绪一边焦急的喊着Chris的名字，却又忍不住幻想最坏的情况。Noah的蹄声大大的掩盖了周围细小的声音，这让他他几乎什么动静都听不见。

 

不知过了多久，天不作美的下起了细雨，还是没有Chris的踪影。Zach下了马，浑身被打湿的他绝望的给自己最后三次喊Chris的名字的机会。

 

「Chris！回答我！」

…

「Chris！！！！」

…

「C…」  
「…Zach。」

 

那声微弱的呼声没有被Zach错过，他喜出望外的和黑暗中的Chris沟通着，最后找到了浑身无力的他。

 

「你怎么回事！？我以为你死定了！？」

「哈哈…」

「不是让你在家等着吗！？」

Zach抓着Chris的双臂，从Chris那边的拉力猜测Chris已经没有力气了，他索性打横抱起了Chris。

「妈的！你重死了！」

心中的大石终于落下的Zach止不住的向那个他关心的人大吼，而Chris一直都只是用傻笑声回答。

。

「告诉我，你为什么出去，你知道哪里离家多远吗？」

雨势小了一些，Zach的焦虑也下去了一些。他感受到坐在身前只穿了一件单衣的人不停的颤抖，他左手的手臂环着Chris，试图让他暖和一些。

「…我…害怕…」

Chris的手搭在Zach的手臂上，缓缓的说。

「外面有陷阱…如果你，跌倒…旁边我不在，没有人…帮你。」

 

第一次教Chris陷阱怎么运用而Chris因为他的疏忽而跌进陷阱的画面突然涌现在他的脑海，他突然感觉到心头一紧，那种让他喋喋不休的焦虑又回来了。

「你傻啊？我又不像你。我就算跌进一百个陷阱也有办法毫发无伤的挣脱，像你这样的蠢货才需要担心这种事情，知道吗？」

对于他的指责，Chris再次笑而不语。

 

出乎Zach意料的是，回到家点了灯他才发现Chris真的中了陷阱。

 

「你为什么不告诉我！？」

 

Zach跪在地上，试图包扎左脚踝上骇人的伤口。而Chris此时上半身伏在床上，通红的鼻子发出难受的哼声。平时闪烁的双眼因为Zach的每一个动作而疼得闭紧，泪水从眼角一滴滴的滑落。

 

「…痛…」

 

听见Chris的哀吟，Zach着急的伸手抚摸他的脸想安抚他，可是掌心却传来非正常的体温。

 

「你到底在外面待了多久…」

 

Zach喃喃着，胸口传来了不可忽视的疼痛。

 

他看着外面又逐渐大起来的雨势，心一横，强迫昏得睁不开眼睛的Chris坐骑，并为他套上衣服。

 

「你给我听着，你要是敢睡我就把你扔了！听见了吗！？」

 

昏昏沉沉的Chris强迫自己点头，感受到自己又被Zach有力的臂膀抱起，并再次感觉到冰冷的水从头上落下。

 

『好冷…』

『好冷…』

『不能…睡…』

『…Z………』

『Zach…』

 

『不要抛下我…』


	6. Chapter 6

『不能睡…』

 

这个念头惊醒了床上的棕发少年，彷徨的蓝色眼睛迅速的观察着周围的环境。墙面的材质是他最熟悉的那种，是他住了十多年的那种石头做的房子里面…而不是Zach的木屋…

他慌张的撑起身，却在左脚落地的时候因为疼痛而失去力气的摔在地上。

 

『被锁住了！』

 

那个他曾经习以为常的锁链此刻让他惊恐不已，因为他被再次铐上只有一个原因，就是Zach离开他了，因为他不听话的进入了熟睡。他翻过身立刻伸手试图解开那个限制了他行动的东西，但是当他看清之后才发现他的左脚上根本没有什么锁链，只是一层厚厚的棉布。

 

「噢？你终于醒了。」

身后传来一把陌生的嗓音，他回过头，映入眼中是一个有着浅褐色头发的男子。

「你跌倒了？你的脚还好吗？」

那个男人关切的上前想查看，Chris却充满戒心的往后退直到后背抵上了还留有温度的床。无路可退的他绝望的让那陌生的人观察他的伤处，想到Zach就这么离开了他不禁感到一阵鼻酸。

「…看上去没什么问题…但是你还需要休……你在哭吗？」

他知道他应该顺从，但他无法克制自己的行为。他厌恶的拍开那个人的手，却在下一秒禁闭双眼的等待比他的力道更重的巴掌落在身上。

…但是那人只是有些错愕看着他。

「…对不起…」他必须在那个人打他之前道歉。

「没事，我…我去拿些吃的给你，你已经昏迷两天了需要摄取一些食物。你待在床上休息吧，我很快回来。」

 

他爬上了床，没有安全感的将被子覆盖整个身体。他并不感觉寒冷，可是却完全无法克制的颤抖，他想他或许找得到办法逃走…Zach…Zach很温柔，说不定Zach会原谅他…

 

那个男人拿着食物再次进入了房间，贴心的将桌子拉近床。

「我就在隔壁，你有什么事可以叫我。对了，我的名字叫做Simon。」

Chris有些胆怯，虽然目前来看Simon和Zach一样不打人。

「那个…」  
「嗯？」  
「Zach…他…在哪里？」Chris还是忍不住的询问了Zach的去向。

「噢，他回去了。他让我好好照顾你。」

Chris突然失去了所有的食欲，这个回答证明了他的想法。他在Simon的注视下，象征性的吃了几口便重新躺在床上。

 

「你不吃了吗？伤口很痛吗？」

 

他不回答，而Simon温暖的手探上Chris的额头和脖子，确认温度无异样后交待了几句话又离开了。

 

他沉沉的睡下，然而在脚踝像火灼般的疼痛和饥饿之下睡得并不安稳，在睡梦中他听到人说话的声音。每把声音都不一样，有些在交谈，有些在喧哗；有些语速快，有些语速慢；他隐约听见了和Zach相似的声音，那把声音在叫着他的名字。

 

他缓缓的睁开眼，正因自己梦见了Zach而嘴角上翘。

下一个瞬间，一把清晰的人声从房外传来，他立刻认出了声音的主人。

 

「Chris醒来但是没有吃东西？你到底靠不靠得住啊？」

 

他欣喜若狂的奔下床，他这次学乖的翘起受伤的那只腿，一蹦一跳的走到门口。

被夕日的阳光拉长的那个身影就在前方不远处，背对着Chris和Simon交谈着。他认出了那个人，喜悦的笑容再次浮现在脸上。

「Zach！」

他喜悦的扑了上去，而Zach在Simon的注视下尴尬的拉开了他们彼此之间的距离。

「太好了，你恢复活力了。」Simon看着笑容满面的Chris开心的说道。

「谢谢你的帮忙。」Zach礼貌的笑着，双手离开了受伤的Chris。而Chris因为被推开而不敢轻举妄动，渐渐换上了担忧的表情。

「别客气，你付了钱，我负责把他修好，就这样。」Simon耸耸肩「但是如果再发生这样的事你就必须找医生了，我也只是懂一些皮毛而已。」

「还是谢谢你。」

 

当Simon离开，他立刻扶住了Chris的手臂。

 

「Zach…我以为…」Chris想要说些什么，却被Zach打断。

「你先回屋里休息，我弄点吃的给你。」他揉了揉Chris的头发「你能自己走进去吗？」

Chris用力的点头，却在Zach抽身离开的瞬间抓住他的袖口。

「不要走。」

Zach的表情起了微妙的变化，然而他只是什么都没说的拍了拍Chris的肩膀示意他回屋。

当Zach走进Simon的厨房，不出意料的厨房的主人就在门后鬼鬼祟祟的偷看。

「你果然喜欢他。」

「别傻了。」

。

热腾腾的食物一口一口的送进Chris的嘴里，好心情他的脚垂放在床边，轻轻的荡着。

「你去哪里？我醒来，没看见你。」

说话的时候他的嘴里还塞满了食物，但是Zach看上去倒也不介意。

「回家，我总得去确认农作物没被那只新来的羊吃掉吧。」

「你没有，生气？」

「…我知道我看上去不友善，但你也不需要觉得我无时无刻都在生气。」

Zach说了一大串话，也不理Chris听不听得懂了，他需要发泄一直以来藏在心中的抱怨。

「…对…不起。」  
「不要再道歉了。」

两人之间陷入了漫长的沉默，Chris吃完了他的晚餐后手就不知道该往哪儿放，而Zach则在无止境的抠他指甲内早已清干净的污垢。

Simon的话一直在他的耳边回绕，他皱起眉头想要忘记，无奈两人对话时的声音在脑海里响得更大声。

『我从未见过你那么紧张的样子，你在乎他。』

『别装作一副你很了解我的样子。』

『哇？你知道吗？这听上去真伤人，但是我早就知道你越口是心非攻击力就越强的性格了所以我只觉得幸灾乐祸。』

『你什么时候变得那么呱噪？』

『别装作一副很了解我的样子。』

『……』

 

Chris看着表情越来越凶狠的Zach，不知道该说些什么打破沉默。当他鼓足勇气的时候Zach重重地叹了一口气，他张开嘴还没说话就被这一声叹气吓得把话吞了回去。Zach没有发现Chris有些胆怯的反应，翻了翻Simon的柜子。

『啧，什么鬼都没有。』他在心里咒骂着。

 

「…Simon这边没有空床了，你先待在这里养伤，我明天再来看你。」

 

闻言的Chris往墙的方向挪了挪，空出床一半以上的位置，有些期待的看着Zach。

「这…」Zach看着那个空位，脑海里突然出现了很不妙的画面，当然包括了Chris在夜里洗澡的背影，而这肯定是Simon说了奇怪的话导致的「太窄了，我还是回去吧。」

「不、不要丢下我！」看见意图离开的他，Chris的眼睛蒙上了焦急的情绪，对Zach做出不必要的保证「我会乖！」

「你又在说什么啊，」Zach忍不住的上去用手指弹他的额头「我明天会回来的。」

Chris捂着被弹的那个地方，咬着下唇一脸委屈。他不再向Zach求情，而是落寞的躺会床上，祈愿Zach明天真的会来找他。

看着那个孤单的身影，Zach竟觉得于心不忍。他深呼吸，铁下心的往外走。Chris背对着他，听着脚步声渐渐变远，又突然急促的变近，感觉有人爬上了床。

他回过头果然看见了那个英俊的侧颜。

「真是怕了你了，事多。」

Zach盖上和Chris共用的被子，睡在了最边缘，在两人之间空下还足以挤下两个人的位置。

。

当Zach醒来，床上只剩下自己。他打了个夸张的哈欠，洗漱后就向Simon询问了Chris的去向。

他走在石头搭建的路上，拐了两个弯后Simon说的那座喷水池映入眼中，他清楚的看见那个棕发的青年就坐在旁边的地上和一群孩子分享着一本书。其中一个女孩兴奋得手舞足蹈，Chris看着她的神情仿佛在看一场精彩绝伦的演出。

Zach特地绕到Chris的身后，慢慢的靠近不去惊扰，他坐在水池的边缘，陪Chris听那女孩的故事。

「…然后呢，我们公主就会出现，拯救被坏小偷偷走的王子！」说着，小女孩双手合十的贴在脸上，看着远方仿佛那里就有她描述的画面「他们会结婚，在人民的面前交换代表爱情的亲吻。」

「呕，公主是王子的姐姐诶。」一个金发的男孩笑着插嘴，双眼失焦的望着地面。

「可、可是，公主和王子就是要在一起啊。」小女孩不甘示弱的回应。

「可是公主不是在和平民谈恋爱吗？若是他们结婚，那个人也可以成为王子。」牵着金发男孩的黑发男孩又反驳了女孩说的话。

「什么嘛！一直平民平民的！难道你想要和公主结婚当王子吗？」女孩不服输的用尖锐的嗓音大吼。

「才、才没有！我是要和Danny结婚的！」黑发的男孩红了脸，牵着金发男孩的手握得更紧了。

Zach看着眼前的闹剧，摇了摇头，正想带着Chris离开现场，没发现他的存在的Chris却向女孩提出了问题。

「什么是接吻？」

女孩和黑发男孩像看见怪物般的睁大眼睛看着Chris，Zach在身后扶额，希望Chris不要被这群孩子教坏。

女孩率先回过神来，脸上满满的赢过成年人的自豪感。  
「你不知道接吻是什么吗？接吻就是对喜欢的人才能做的事啊，两个相爱的人嘴唇碰嘴唇，好浪漫的！」

Chris一愣，仿佛想到了什么般的渐渐失去脸上的笑容。

「只能，对喜欢的人做？如果，不喜欢的人呢？」

「呕！那么那个人就是坏人！」

「那…没有办法…变成好人吗？」

听着话题的走向Zach惊觉不妙，他拽起Chris的手就走，远离沉浸在自己的世界的孩子们。

「这样的话…找到喜欢的人以后只吻那个人就好啦！对了！让Gabriel和Danny示范给你看了！」

「咦！？！？」

 

Chris脸上挂着沉重的表情，在Zach的搀扶下一拐一拐的渐渐远离孩子的嬉笑声。他看着身侧的Zach鬓角落下的汗，内心深处的驱使让他的手抚上了Zach的脸颊，将自己的脸凑了上去。


	7. Chapter 7

昏暗的地下酒吧烟雾缭绕，每个人都在低语交耳，谈成一桩又一桩的交易。

黑发的男人看着眼前与自己相貌相似的男人，有些不满的眯起眼睛。

那男人心神不宁的东张西望，抠着自己甲缝中早已被消灭的污垢，时不时的呼出一口长气。

黑发的男人不耐烦的敲了敲桌子，引回那人的注意力。

「你到底有没有在听我说话？」  
「什、…我当然有。」  
「那我说到哪里了？Zachary。」

一阵沉默，Zach今天第五次的叹气。

「我是在想…这次我就不参加了。」  
「什么？你脑子坏掉了？这可是笔大生意！」  
「Joe…我…两个星期太长了。」  
「长？你是认真的？拜托，你又没孩子要养…还是说…莫非…」  
「莫非什么？」  
「…没事，我只是在想最近传得沸沸扬扬的那件事你有没有份。」  
「什么？」Zach被引起了兴趣，身体不由自主的向前倾。

 

「那个无脑Gary的宝贝被偷了。」

 

Zach的心突然漏了一拍，他当然知道Joe说的Gary是谁。他从未如此感谢这酒吧恶劣的光线，否则他无法肯定他能控制好自己的表情。

 

「…宝贝？」Zach希望自己的声音没有颤抖。  
「据说是价值连城的蓝宝石，他还下了通缉令，说抓拿到犯人的话会赐房赐财赐爵位，多少是不知道，反正不愁三辈子吃穿了。所以我在想是不是你干的，否则你怎么会拒绝我的邀约。」

「他还有能力赐爵位？」Zach扯开话题，说着讽刺的话试图表达自己的冷静。

「有些人就是以为自己有一点权力就是王了，你最近都在王都吧？也难怪你不知道。他可不敢将消息放到王都，也只能在和他蛇鼠一窝的那些小镇发布这些了…」

「所以…我们这次的行动是逮到那个人吗？」  
「当然不，找人哪有那么容易…对了，我记得我还看过肖像画，眉毛粗粗的，下巴尖尖的…但和你不一样，你丑多了哈哈哈哈…证明是长这样的人多了去了是吧？哈哈哈…」

Joe打趣的说，而Zach的心思早已不在这上面。

。

Chris百般无聊的趴在地上观察着刚发芽的地瓜叶上的纹路，一直忍不住的回想起前几天Zach和他说的那些话。

他当时试图亲吻Zach可是却被Zach推开了，Zach虽然笑着可是Chris却感觉到了他的抗拒。

 

「你不能随便吻别人。」Zach松开了他的肩膀，拉开了他们之间的距离「那女孩说的你记得吧，你只能对喜欢的人做这件事。」

「我、我喜欢你啊。」Chris一跛一跛的努力跟上Zach显得有些快的步伐。

「不是这种…」Zach的嘴角依旧上扬着，可是眼里声音里都毫无笑意。说得越多，他的语速就越急「…事实上你根本不喜欢我，你只是因为我是你唯一认识的人…你以后遇到了真正喜欢的人就会懂了。」

「我喜欢你！真的！」好不容易追上的Chris伸手拉住了他的手「你不喜欢我吗？」

Zach回头望着他，欲言又止。而Chris只是静静的等待着他的回答，那一抹焦急的蓝色如此的纯净，让Zach想起了必须拒绝他的理由。

 

他不能因为自己的私欲玷污了这份纯净。

 

「不。」他移开了视线「我带你回来只是同情你而已。」

Chris疑惑的垂眉，但随即眉尾又愤怒的上扬，他知道Zach拒绝了他。

他低吼的用力推了Zach一下，拳头杂乱无章的捶打着Zach。而Zach没有还手只是用手挡下他的拳头，直到他气喘呼呼的停下来。

 

「坏人！讨厌！」Chris朝他大喊，单脚的跳回之前待着的房间。Zach看着那个背影，无奈的叹了一口气。

 

当时Chris气得不行，他很有骨气的发誓再也不理Zach然而事与愿违，天一黑他就千方百计的将Zach留在身边了。

 

马蹄的声音将他的思绪拉回现实，他赶紧的起身拍了拍身上的尘土，兴奋的向刚越过藤蔓的Zach招手。

。

隔天Chris跟着Zach又到了Simon所在的城市，他兴奋的跑向自己去过的喷水池，留下Zach一个人进入Simon的房子。

 

当他抵达喷水池旁，Chris果然又看见了上次在那里玩的三个小孩，他兴奋的凑上去获得了孩子们欢迎，尤其是三人当中最呱噪的女孩。

「你那天怎么突然消失了啊！都错过Gabriel和Danny的表演了！」女孩对着Chris撅起嘴不满的说。  
「我、我们才没有…做那种…」黑发的孩子弱弱的反驳着，反倒是金发的那个孩子笑得毫不在乎还往他的身上靠。

 

Chris笑着给小女孩道歉并解释着「因为Zach，要带我回去。」

 

「谁是Zach？」三人异口同声的问，让Chris的笑容僵在了脸上。

「呃…那个…」他思索着答案。小女孩看着他变红的脸颊忍不住的笑了出声。

「哇，一定是喜欢的人。」黑发的男孩难得的露出了八卦的笑容。

「没、没有。」Chris解释着，想起了Zach对他说的话「他说，我不喜欢他。」

「啥？他说你不喜欢他？」女孩一脸难以置信，Chris点了点头。「那他喜欢你吗？」金发的孩子问。

「他说，不喜欢…」Chris有些沮丧的垂下了头，那女孩不自觉提高了声量。  
「不可能的！没有人会不喜欢长得好看的人！」  
「可是你就不喜欢Gabriel…」金发的男孩小声的反驳着。  
「呕！你的Gabriel长得又不好看，我的哥哥应该跟更好看的人在一起！」  
「可是妈妈说Gabriel很俊！」

金发的男孩有些激动的和女孩展开了一场辩论，而当事人置身事外的做到了Chris的身旁。  
「那你觉得你喜欢那个人吗？」

「我…」Chris犹豫了一下，有些不自信的像男孩求助「喜欢是什么感觉？」

黑发男孩转动眼珠，最终视线停留在因为坚信自己长得好看而面红耳赤的金发男孩身上。

「大概就是…想要个那个人在一起一辈子吧。」黑发的男孩露出笑容「永远永远在一起。」

Chris若有所思的看着已经扭打在一起的两个孩子，得出了他的结论。

 

他是对的，他想要一直一直和Zach在一起；而Zach错了。

 

「我…我觉得…我喜欢他。」他的嘴角微微的扬起了幸福的弧度。

 

他跟着那三个小孩在城里晃到黄昏时分，直到女孩和金发的男孩被揪着耳朵拉回家他才想起和他一起进城的Zach。

 

见了浑身泥沙的他，Zach倒也没说什么，只是说了晚上会有许久没见一位朋友会过来聚餐。Chris满怀期待的等着，直到他开始犯困，Zach的那位朋友才终于现身。

 

「你再不来我就要走了。」Zach抱怨道。

「别这样，Katie好不容易才愿意放我走。我已经尽力了。」

那个声音的主人将佩剑放在桌上，打瞌睡的Chris顺着手臂抬头看，看见一位将乌黑的秀发束成马尾，英姿飒爽的女性。淡紫色的衬衫套在藏蓝色的马甲里头，马甲上的纹路透着隐隐约约的金色光泽，而腰间的黑色剑带则带着复杂的纹章印花。

擦觉到Chris的视线，那名女性对Chris露出了一个笑容。而在场的人都没有发现那位女性眼神中一闪而过的诧异。

她的笑容像在执行任务般的上扬着，掩饰着她内心的波动。咖啡色的双眼就算在她在用餐和交谈中也无法克制的投向Chris。直至这开始显得有些不礼貌的注视被站起来挡在Chris面前的Zach隔断，她仰头望着，Zach的眼里多了一份怒意。

「你在看什么？」  
「…没事，只是觉得Chris有些面熟。」

Zoe客气的回答而Zach将一头雾水的Chris护在身后，装作轻松的将话题引向这座城一向来的茶余饭后的话题——王室。

「我听闻今年公主就要继承王位了。」Zach问道。  
「传言而已…Katie还是坚持找到了王子再继承王位。」说着，Zoe又望向了Zach身后的Chris。

跟着小孩们听了无数个版本的童话故事的Chris听见了熟悉的字眼显得莫名的兴奋「王子？Marie一直说王子。」Marie就是那女孩的名字「她说，王子会骑马救公主！」说着，他带着笑意的蓝色眼睛注视着Zach的侧脸，说出他下午听Marie的故事的时候脑中浮现的想法「Zach也骑马。」

当他满面笑容的说完自己的想法后，整个空间陷入了无比尴尬的安静。Zach看着一脸理所当然的Chris眼中的星点，无法克制的在自己的损友面前涨红了脸。

「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！王子殿下！请问您这位公主来自哪个国家呀哈哈哈哈！」Simon率先大笑出声，惹得一向来较严肃的Zoe也忍不住的趴在桌上大笑。

「别、别闹了！」Zach制止他们但始作俑者也不明所以跟着他们开始大笑「Chris！你不准笑！」

Chris立刻的收起笑容，笑出眼泪的Simon搂过了Chris的肩膀，无视Zach不满的目光。

「小子，哥哥告诉你。骑马的可不止有王子，还有土匪。」  
「什么是土匪？」  
「就是坏人，像Zach一样。」Zoe微笑着抢答。

 

Chirs一愣，看着嬉笑的众人突然激动的拍桌站起来。

 

「Zach不是坏人！他是王子！」

 

这一次，一秒的沉默都没有。  
Zach紧闭双眼，仿佛这样就能逃避一切。


	8. Chapter 8

「你干嘛一直说我是王子。」  
「因为，王子是好人。」

听见答案的Zach又叹了一口气，他们在月光的照耀下顺利回到他们的小木屋。Zach把手借给马背上的Chris，另一只手牵着缰绳。

「可我是坏人啊。」  
「才不是，你是好人。」  
「不是。」  
「就是！」

Chris气鼓鼓的瞪了Zach一眼就走向湖边，也不在乎Zach还没回避就解下了衣服。

「你这人…！」

Zach猛地低下了头，听着涉水的声音红着脸的躲进了房子里。他躺在床上试图入睡，可在睡意朦胧的时候听见了Chris的呼喊。

 

「Zach！！Zach！！！Zach！！！！」

 

Chris叫得很急，原本躺下的Zach瞬间跃起奔出门外。

「Chris！？怎么…噢！」他刚打开门就和一个湿嗒嗒的人撞在了一起，谢天谢地Chris还记得套上衣服。

「Zach！」Chris兴奋的拉他的手「你看！！」

Zach顺着Chris的手指抬头望向天空，一道道划过天空的光线映入眼中。

「哇……哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈。」Zach看着天空的美景，开心得笑了出声，他过于专注于那流星雨，以至自己都没有发觉自己搂紧了身体冰冷的Chris。

Chris看着那一道又一道的流星，嘴角也扬起了愉悦的弧度。他感受到手臂传来的温暖，望过去看见了Zach紧紧搂住他的手。他轻轻的将脸转向Zach的方向，那侧颜此刻在如此微弱的星光与月光的照耀下竟显得如此的闪耀。

 

噗通…噗通…

 

Chris看得入迷，一颗从未沾染尘世污染的灵魂此刻正想着…

『喜欢…』

他无心在看天上的美景，他甚至感觉到脸颊在发烫。他越发的肯定自己喜欢眼前的人，这个时刻如此美好，脑袋却不合时宜的响起Zach说过的话。

 

『我只是同情你而已。』

 

明亮的眸子瞬间变得暗淡。

 

「对了，」Zach忽然的转头，Chris生硬的垂下头移开视线。可是这突然的动作并没有让Zach察觉到异样，他就像往常一样，想教会Chris所有美好事物的名字「这个叫做流星群，更少有机会可以看到的。和你说个传说好了，传说对着流星许愿，愿望就能实现。」

「愿望…？」Chris轻声的问。

「就是你想要的东西，像这样…」Zach让他双手握拳的放在心口「然后闭上眼，把想要的东西在心中想三遍，不能说出口！然后，愿望就会实现了。」

Chris紧闭双眼，默念了三次后睁开眼看向微笑着的Zach。

「你不要，许愿吗？」

「不了，我只是想看看你做这个动作而已。」他揉了揉Chris的头发「先进屋擦干头发吧，外面太冷了。」

「可以开窗吗？」Chris还想继续许愿。

「当然可以啊。」

 

。

 

连续几天都和Chris形影不离的Zach数着Chris的第七个哈欠，看着抱着树枝走路摇摇晃晃的Chris，脸上出现不易擦觉的笑意。

「你困的话大可以继续睡的。」Zach弯下腰将草药收进腰边的小袋子里。

「我想帮忙。」Chris用力的眨了眨眼睛，他许的愿望没有实现，他几乎每晚都在半夜醒来，等着再一次的流星雨。

「这个嘛…没有越帮越忙你也算是进步了。」

他笑着回头头，又看见了Chris左脚脚踝处的伤疤，新的伤痕和旧的伤痕混杂在一起，让Zach即愧疚又心痛。

「…塔…」  
「嗯？」

对上Chris蔚蓝色的眸子Zach才发现自己将心里的话说了出口，他没由来的觉得心慌。他或许改换个话题，但他没有。

 

「你…在塔上的时候一直是被铐着脚的吗？」Zach装作不经意的一边看着面前的绿色，一边拨动。

「塔？」  
「之前你在的地方，」Zach回头看着Chris，用手比划着「脚铐，没有解开过吗？」

Chris恍然大悟的睁大眼，点了点头「是啊。」

Zach想问为什么，但他忍住了「你一直住在那边？」

Chris又点头，紧抿双唇。

「你…你……唉…你一直都是一个人？有没有其他人一起？」  
「…主人…有时候会过来，Nina会…清洁…身体…帮我。」

听见‘主人’二字的时候Zach的心猛的缩紧。他的眉头紧锁，沾了泥污的手摧毁着那些无辜的小草。

他不敢再问，他其实早就猜到这一些但是他就是…

他不知道自己为什么要确认这些东西。

 

「Zach，」Chris的声音有些颤抖「你喜欢我吗？」

Zach一顿，他何尝不想承认。  
承认偷走东西的不是他而是那蓝宝石。

但他害怕，Chris还没真正感受过这个世界，他不想利用Chris对他的信任而将Chris绑在身旁。

 

「不喜欢。」他坚定的回答，心脏胡乱的跳，因为违心的话带给自己的痛导致指尖都在颤抖。

「话说回来，我过几天会去一个地方很久，你能照顾好自己吗还是我带你去Simon那边待着…」

 

「因为，我很脏？」

 

Chris突然的话让Zach一愣，到此刻他才发现身后的人的在眼眶中打转的泪水。

「不！不是的！」他站起来，想触碰Chris却被躲开，松开的手导致一路上捡来的树枝全掉在地上。

「主、主人说过！」那一颗颗泪珠不争气的落下，Gary的每一个发音都丝毫不差的回响在脑海，他甚至能流畅的背出来「又脏又臭！你就应该庆幸我还敢碰你！」他往后退了好几步，表情满是恐惧。

Zach对他太好了，以至他忘却了那些在身上的鞭子。和那些…只能靠疼痛换回来的食物，人的短暂陪伴…他就不配这么轻易的得到这一些。

「他、他说过…我忘、忘、忘记了…对不起…对不起…」

Zach上前紧紧的搂住他，亲吻他的额头，眉心，太阳穴。

「不，这不是真的，我不应该提起。嘘，Chris，Chris！你听我说。」他亲吻了那充满泪水的眼睛，让Chris的注意力从哪该死的过去引过来「那个人是个坏人，你不能相信他的话。」

「可、可是…你不喜欢我…主人说…没有人会…」  
「嘘，那个人不配这个称呼。」他将Chris搂得更紧，颤抖的唇亲吻Chris冰凉的耳垂「他伤害了你，他就不配活着。」  
「他…」Chris的声音颤抖着「那是什么意思？他也、也这么说过…说我不配…」  
「不，不是那样的。他在说谎！」Zach的心如刀绞，松开拥着Chris的手用拇指抹掉Chris的泪水，Chris却因为他温柔的动作而惊吓得身体一震。

「对、对不起…」Chris再次往后退了一步，用自己的手胡乱的抹去脸上的液体。  
Zach看着他手臂上浅浅的伤痕，握住了他的手腕，心疼的看着那上面他一直试图无视的痕迹。

他对上了Chris湿润的眼睛，发誓以后再也不提起Chris遇见他之前的时光。他的脸慢慢的凑近，近得感觉到对方的鼻息。

那双蓝色的眸子丝毫没有回避他的视线，如此清澈。

他们的唇仅有几毫米只差，Zach还在与内心搏斗的时候，Chris微微的前倾，将两人的唇贴在一起。

那一刻，仿佛永远。

Zach没有推开Chris也没有将这纯洁的接触变味，他只是静静的等着唇上的温度离开。

 

「我不会再让他伤害你的。」Zach再一次吻上他的额头，在心里发誓此刻开始要保护眼前这个伤痕累累的天使。

。

从那之后，Chris时不时的就从Zach那儿偷蜻蜓点水的吻，看着他得逞时大笑的样子Zach的眼里满是宠溺。

「Zach，你喜欢我吗？」  
「不喜欢。」  
「明天，你会喜欢我吗？」  
「不会，哎！别烦我！」

Zach嫌弃了做了个赶人的动作，嘴角却压抑不住微笑。Chris也没有被他吓跑，还是乐呵呵的围着他打转，心情好得像告白成功虽然那个人一直说不喜欢他。

 

「我还想要玩，去城里。」Chris躺在Zach的背上，玩着他从Zach手腕上解下的原本属于他的项链。

「不要，那个Marie老是教你奇怪的东西。」Zach将后天行动要用的药物放进袋子束起。

「Marie是好人。」Chris因为自己的朋友被嫌弃而撅起了嘴「这次，我不跟Marie玩。」  
「为什么？」  
「我要和你一起。」  
「…饶了我吧。」Zach觉得自己的脸颊微微的发烫。

。

「一会儿到了王都不能做什么你记住了吧？」  
「要一直亲你。」  
「去你的！Noah，我们回家！」

Zach勒了一下缰绳，眼看Noah就要调头，扑在马背上的Chris连忙的制止Zach。

「骗你！骗你的！不可以接吻！我记住了！」  
「哼。」Zach白了他一眼，而Chris也不甘示弱的模仿他的表情。

 

刚抵达王都不久，正巧遇到了Zoe。  
「真难得，还可以在街上偶遇你。」  
「Katie说她想David了。」Zoe没好气的说「我真怕被国王发现，虽然我觉得他应该早有耳闻。」

说着，Zoe的视线又钉在身边的Chris的身上，Zach有些不悦瞪回去。

「你干嘛又盯着他？」  
「…Zach，你是在哪里遇到Chris的？」

Zach擦觉身边的人低下头，决定不正面回答Zoe的问题，不提起Gary。

「买酒赠的，怎么？」  
「Zach！我是很认真的！」

Zoe皱眉，提高的声量甚至引起了商店里约会的情侣的注意。

「我也是认真的。Chris，我们走。」  
Zach拉着Chris的手就离开了，而那对情侣只看见了他们的背影。

「Zoe，怎么了？」Katie关心的问。

「……没什么，只是遇到了疯子。」


	9. Chapter 9

早晨的阳光投过窗口的缝隙投射在棕发少年的腰侧上，黑发的青年坐在床沿，手在细细的光线中来回的荡，不舍的看着眼皮抖了两下后缓缓睁开的棕发少年。

「Zach…？」Chris揉着眼睛，大张着嘴打哈欠。  
「还记得几天吗？」Zach轻声的问，仿佛声量大一些就会吓坏床上的少年。  
「七天…你要走吗？真的？」Chris揽住Zach的腰。  
「别闹，」Zach拨开他的手「是你自己说可以照顾好自己的。还有记得别乱跑，我怕你迷路。」

Chris沉默了几秒后妥协的松开了Zach，松开前还用力的闻了闻Zach身上的味道。

「我走了。」Zach揉了揉他睡乱的头发，满脸委屈的Chris伸手揽住他的脖子。

 

唇与唇交叠在一起，Zach闭上眼睛等着Chris如既往的松开可那纯洁的吻却变了味。Chris先张开了口舔过Zach饱满的下唇再轻轻的吮吸，并趁Zach推开他叫他的名字的时候更卖力的凑上去将舌送入Zach的嘴里。

 

他相信Zach。

Zach答应了他七天会回来就肯定会回来，但是他就是想Zach再多陪他一下。以前，在他害怕孤单的时候只要这样挽留就能获得多一点点的和人共处一室的时间。他祈祷Zach也会因为这个再多陪他一下子，虽然每次他这么做之后会被辱骂，并且伴随着更强烈的疼痛…但是Zach…Zach不会做这种事的，Zach不会做那么疼的事的。

 

Zach完全处于被动的状态，为了自己好他应该推开Chris，但Chris的吻是那么迷人那么令人无法自拔，他感受着Chris灵巧的舌抚过口里的每一处，两人之间越发用力的呼吸和啧啧的声响，让热流往Zach的小腹窜去。

当Chris松开了他，两人之间牵起了银丝，Zach满脸通红眼里都是情欲而Chris的眼神还是那样的纯净。Chris用手指抹掉唇角的液体，游刃有余的对Zach露出了一个微笑。

当他再次凑上的时候Zach率先的吻了上去，若说Chris的吻是充满诱惑的话Zach的吻就是充满侵略性的。他搂着Chris的腰整个人压了上去，Chris躺倒在床上任Zach索取，双拳紧握的搁在Zach的胸前，刚才的主动已毫无踪影。

 

Chris一边僵硬的回应着Zach强势的吻一边害怕着即将发生的事，他想服从Zach可是身体却不受控制的想推开那个他爱慕的人。

 

当Zach的唇落在他的脖子上，手探入衣服放肆的抚摸他腰侧的皮肤时候他发出一声呜咽。Zach疑惑的缓缓推开，映入眼中的是Chris害怕得快要哭出来的表情。

Zach对自己的厌恶瞬间吞噬自己，Chris浑身都在发抖而他的神情让害怕的Chris更加的恐惧。

他立刻的从Chris的身上起开，跳下了床。

「Zach！」Chris声音颤抖的叫住他「不要走！我、我不怕！」为了Zach他什么都愿意做。

但是Zach并没有因为他的宣言就重新将他扑倒，而是整理好身上因为情动而凌乱的衣物后慢慢的走回床前轻抚Chris的头。

「对不起，让你害怕了。」Zach发誓过不会对Chris做出格的事，而他却一再而再的破了对自己的约定。

「没、有、我没有害、害怕。」Chris冰冷的手抓住Zach温暖的手却被推开。

「早餐我弄好了，你休息一下，饿了就去吃吧。」  
「不要！不要！」他不是害怕Zach，他只是…很怕疼…

「Chris…」Zach温柔的笑着，脸颊还泛着不自然的红昏「以后不要做这样的事了。」

「…对不起…」

「……还有，接吻也不要做了。」

Chris一惊，从床上跳下来像碰触Zach却再次被躲开。

「Chris…你再这么做我真的会伤害你的。」Zach拿起了包裹，拒绝了和自己爱恋的那个天使的可能性「我不比Gary那个畜生好多少，所以别再对我做这种事，也别再吻我，能离我多远就离多远。」

听着字语间陌生的名字Chris一脸茫然，但是他听懂了那名字以外的所有话。

「…Zach，我…」他揪住了Zach的衣摆，第一次的彻底心碎「你不喜欢我吗？」

「…我从来没有说过我喜欢你。」

 

。

 

「…所以到时候Zachary可以从北面的窗户进来，而Joe装成那些…Zachary？你在听吗？」

异域面孔的黑发女性不悦的用指节敲了敲桌子，将失了魂的Zach唤醒。

「嘿！人家说话的时候你留心点好吗！」Joe手搭在那女性的腰上不悦的职责他。

「你自己还不是在偷看隔壁桌的巨乳，可怜噢家里唯一的女人连怀孕的时候都像男人似的。」  
「我就喜欢这种！」Joe不甘示弱的回应，Zach完美的躲过了他丢来的方糖。

「你回家就死定了。」黑发女性用指甲掐了Joe的大腿，后者一脸冤枉的看着她。  
「Tiff……」  
「好了，都乖乖听我说话，因为我不确定Gary会不会因为之前蓝宝石失窃而加强戒备，我能给你们只有地形和大概的换班时间。」  
「没用。」  
「你闭嘴！！」

。

Zach跟着Joe送Tiff到旅馆门口，女性已经变回了来之前灰头土面的女仆。

「你确定不要我送你回去吗？」  
「如果你想被Gary发现的话…」

Zach用尾指掏了掏耳朵，一脸不屑的越过那一男一女，走在灯光昏暗的街道上。

他已经离开Chris第三天了，他由衷的感谢Joe让他迟了一个星期才过来让他和Chris多相处了几天…或许他就不该放下Joe和Tiff先开始调查，而是一开始就一起行动这样他就问Chris的过去，他就不会心痛的发现他对Chris的珍惜也不会吻Chris更不会一时的失控而将Chris压倒在床上…Chris就不会出现那样的表情…这几天发生的变化实在太大了。

他抬头望向与Chris相遇的那座高塔，那如海水般的蓝眼睛中的恐惧还深刻在他的脑海里。

事成后，他或许可以问一问Joe愿不愿意收留Chris。Joe住在小镇上，虽然位置较为乡下但总比林里的小屋好多了。

这样Chris也比较快习惯和人相处…比较快找到…

Zach低着头走着，想到Chris的一颦一笑忍不住的扬起了嘴角，但笑容却是苦涩的。

 

「怎么了？苦着一张脸？」

一把陌生的声音从身后响起，他抽出腰间的匕首转身做出防卫的动作，那人笑着后退了几步。

「哎，不要那么紧张嘛。」那男人摆了摆手，吸了口烟慢慢的往Zach走去「我只是很少见到像你这么帅气的男人，尤其是在这种时间这种地点。」

 

Zach回过神四处张望才发现自己来到了风月区，也发现了那男人的身型发色…和Chris有几分相似。

「有心事吗？或许我可以帮你解忧？」

那人的手搭上Zach的肩膀，整个人往Zach的身上靠。

「Chris…」看着那发色，Zach呢喃着。  
「宝贝，你可以叫我任何你想要叫的名字。」

。

「阿…阿嚏！！！阿嚏！」  
Chris连打了几个喷嚏，睡眼迷蒙的往身后那温暖的物体靠近。  
「Wednesday…今天也没流星…」Wednesday是Zach之前带回来给他的那匹羊，原本是给Chris当食物的但是Chris用狗狗眼保全了它的生命。

他揉了揉眼睛，扯紧身上的被单瑟瑟发抖,抬头看着黑色的天空等待曾经帮他实现愿望的白光划过。

『第三天…』Chris数着日子，他渴望着Zach的陪伴Zach的声音Zach的温度。他伸出冰冷的手抱住那温驯的小羊，诉说心事。

「我一定许愿不够久，Zach才会只让我亲几天。Wednesday，如果流星再出来，我好好许愿，Zach会不会喜欢我？」

他嘟起嘴，望着这片看了三个晚上的天空，睡意渐浓。

 

忽然，他听见了远处传来的交谈声，且越来越靠近。

「那不是Zach的声音…」Chris慌张的站起来，思考者他应该怎么做。

从来没有其他人来过这里，或许…或许他可以像Simon一样，准备着一壶茶，等那些人过来了再招呼他们。

「可是…可是我没有茶…」他喃喃自语，心跳得飞快，心中有把声音对他大声的呐喊——「躲起来！」

他推了推Wednesday，解开它脖子上的绳子「乖，躲起来！」说着他奔回了屋子，关上了门在昏暗的环境中来回渡步。

 

「嘿！这里竟然有座木屋！」

声音从外面传来，Chris没由来的心慌。

 

「应该有人吧？」  
「敲门看看不就知道了。」

 

敲门的声音刺痛Chris的耳朵，他惊慌的后退了几步，最终钻进床底下。在他完全藏好自己后，门被粗鲁的踢开了。

「看吧，果然没人。」

一双腿越走越近，重量压上了Chris上方的床。

他睁大着眼听着两人交谈的声音和翻箱倒柜的声音，连呼吸都不敢用力。

 

。

 

「对不起，」Zach推开了那个对他的脖子乱啃的人，并拿了一些钱给他「抱歉浪费你的时间。」  
「你不举吗？」  
「你就当是这样吧。」他的眉拧在了一起，他满脑子都是Chris，他想念他，担心他无法照顾好自己，此刻对他的爱恋深得连别人的碰触都会让他厌恶得想吐。

他一路飞奔的回去他和Joe暂住的旅馆，仿佛风从而变呼啸而过的感觉能让内心的纠结少一些。

「赶紧干完这一票赶紧回去。」

他推开门毫不客气的朝着在床上休息Joe低吼。

「你吃炸药了？」Joe疑惑的看着大喘气的Zach，但并不是太在意Zach的情绪，反正他们两兄弟不笑的时候看上去都像心情不好。

「对了，再给你介绍笔大生意。」Joe从床头柜抽出一张纸「估计也就你这个等着我带的隐士没看过这张脸。你看仔细，若是找到这个人你不干完就回去也行。」

Joe将淡褐色的纸折成三角形向Zach抛过去，刚好落在Zach的足前。

 

Zach打开那张纸，耳鸣仿佛将他和Joe隔开。Joe还在喋喋不休，可他却什么都听不见。

 

那张通缉令上画的人——是Chris。


	10. Chapter 10

娇小的女仆推着餐车缓缓的走向长得毫无意义的走廊尽头的房间，她和她的丈夫要暗算的对象正坐在里头高谈阔论。她挺直身躯理了理微皱的服装，用指节敲了三下。

「进来。」

现在她端茶的对象在大得毫无用处的房间尽头，望着她的眼神有一丝烦躁。

「怎么是你？Amy呢？」  
「她崴伤了脚，她担心会在移动的时候撒了大人名贵的茶，于是让我替她为大人服务。」  
她因为受够了你的骚扰于是跳下楼梯一次性崴了两只脚，女仆原本想这么说的但是她忍下来了。

Gary明显的哼了一声，转头继续和坐在他左前方的男子高谈阔论。

「所以画像上的不是真的盗贼？」  
「当然不是，他是我的筹码。」  
「什么筹码？」  
「在那个人准备铲掉我的时候谈判用的筹码。」  
「…那个人？…那男的和那个人又有什么关…」

女仆将第二杯茶端上的时候因为话语中的停顿看了一眼Gary对话的对象，一抬眼就对上了那有警告意味的眼神。

她立刻的低下了头，退到墙边待命。

是不是暴漏了？

该死的她怎么这次就忘了带匕首。

 

漫长的沉默就像死刑犯行刑前的寂静。她甚至连大气都不敢喘直到Gary叫她退下。

「Dis，你出了门就必须忘了你听到的话，知道吗？」  
「……清楚了。」

是Tiff。她在内心翻了个白眼。

但此刻不想纠结名字的事情，她轻轻的关上门，快步的离开那个是非之地。悬赏上的画像并非盗贼本人，那么他会是谁？她思考得过于认真，以至没有注意到走廊的转角处的影子。

那个人抢在她惊叫之前将她禁锢在强壮的手臂中，捂住了她的嘴。

「唔！！」  
「Tiff！」

熟悉的声音让她停止了叫喊，她恶狠狠的瞪了身后的人一眼，用手肘提醒他松开手。

「我告诉你三天后的中午过来！你现在来做什么！？」她将声量降到最低。  
「计划失败，Zach不干了。」  
「啥！？」  
「总之就是这样，少了他我们干不了这一笔，我们得撤了有什么话走了再聊。」

Joe揽住她的腰跳上了窗。

 

。

Chris在床下缩成一团，那两个陌生人在床上的动静就像是要把这栋房子给拆了，这让Chris不禁担心木质的床架到底够不够结实，会不会突然垮下来而将他压死。

「噢！天啊就是那里！！…用力！」

他当然知道他们在做什么，这让他想起了很多他现在知道他并不喜欢的事情。他想捂住耳朵，可那两人的对话还有语气…和他曾经经历过的完全不一样。

「你喜欢这个…我知道你喜欢这个！」

他知道做这种事情会很疼，很疼。他以为这是一种惩罚，或者得到食物或者水后他必须做的回馈。

「对！我喜欢！我还要…！啊啊！」

这两个擅自闯进来的人从刚才开始就不断的诉说有多喜欢对方，喜欢的话也会做这种事吗？他们亲吻的声音从未间断过就算是其中一方正在尖叫。而且听上去并不痛苦也不愤怒反而特别的…愉快？

「摸我…摸我…」

『摸…如果Zach也喜欢我的话…他会不会…』

 

Chris情不自禁的想起Zach的身影，和那双温柔的手。那双总是会牵着他，搂着他的手。如果被那双温柔的手抚摸，会是什么感觉？  
他想起Zach离开的那天，他被Zach压在了床上狠狠的吻着，那个亲吻那么的强势，他的每一次呼吸都是Zach好闻的味道，Zach的手摸上了…

Chris的手缓缓的移动到自己的腹部，想象着那是Zach的手，慢慢的往上摸去。

他独自一个人的时候发现摸这里会特别舒服，虽然被主人发现的时候被狠狠的打了一顿。但是Zach…Zach那么温柔，就算不喜欢他摸这里也一定不会生气的。

他的手指触摸到了胸前粉红色的凸起，酥麻感因为他的幻想而放大。他咬着下唇，脑海里全是那天失控的Zach。如果Zach继续的话，他们会不会也像这两个人一样的索求对方？

『Zach…Zach…』

他默念心上人的名字，用指腹揉捏敏感的红点，听陌生人的叫床声回想着独自在房里的时候发现的那些舒服的事，只不过将自己的手换成了Zach的手。他的阴茎因为感官和生理的刺激而抬头，Chris知道摸了那里后会射出白色的东西，那会很舒服。可是那不被主人允许，因为射出来的会弄脏…可是Zach没有说过这件事不可以做。  
他犹豫了两秒后脱下了自己的衣服，解下裤子退至膝盖。此刻几乎全裸的侧躺在床底。他用衣服包裹勃起的阴茎，动作轻柔的撸动着。

这样的话就不会弄脏了。

他这么想着，加大了揉捏的力度。

 

「唔…！太、太紧了！我不行了！」

 

床上的动静越来越大，床架撞击墙壁的声音此刻也成为给Chris带来刺激的元素之一。他一手隔着布料按摩敏感的冠部，一手探到了双囊后方的会阴部。

 

「啊…！啊…！啊啊啊啊！」

 

听着床山的尖叫声，他禁闭双眼，紧咬双唇，将就要溢出的呻吟全吞回，和床上的那对陌生人同时射出了乳白色的液体。

 

床架总算是停止了晃动。  
激烈的喘气声回荡在木屋里，发泄完的Chris觉得浑身的力气都被抽走，享受着高潮的余韵的同时也被睡意席卷。

 

「你觉得房主回来看到这张床会不会气死？」  
「那我也没办法，只怪你太有魅力而我太喜欢你了。」

『真好…两个人能互相喜欢。』Chris打了个无声的哈欠。

「只有喜欢？」  
「当然不止。」  
「那么是什么？」  
「我爱你。」

 

『爱？』Chris昏昏沉沉的思考着这个对他而言算新鲜的单词『Zach不喜欢我的话…会爱我吗…』

 

意识逐渐变得模糊。

。

黑色的骏马穿梭在林间，因为青年的催促而整夜未曾慢下脚步的马儿在经过河流的时候停下了脚步。青年知道马儿的用意，从马儿的背上跃下，眉心还是因为焦虑而拧在一起。

「好孩子。」  
Zach抚摸着Noah的背，看着他心爱的骏马因为长时间的奔跑而气喘吁吁的样子，内心无比的愧疚。  
「很抱歉我这么对你，可是我真的很担心Chris。他…」

Zach因为心疼而没能说下去。

这一切都是因为他而起，因为他带走了Chris，而Gary不知道罪魁祸首的样子所以出现在通缉令上的是Chris的脸。

Chris…那个句子都说不完整的少年却能红着眼重复那些辱骂的句子，Chris甚至在受伤的时候因为血滴到床单而颤抖着道歉，就算那伤是他造成的，那害怕的样子就像是Zach下一秒就会打他一样…

『……他的确是害怕。』

Chris每次突然不安的样子就像是等待某种可怕的东西发生。他身上深深浅浅的伤疤能很好的说明他在Gary那边发生过什么。

他不后悔将Chris从那鬼地方带出来。可现在，Chris若是被带走回到Gary哪里…

他因为不安而来回渡步，土地因为夜时下的一场的大雨而泥泞不堪。他焦躁的踢着地上小小的石子，导致鞋子也沾满了泥巴。

忽然，在河的对岸也传来了马蹄的声响，他眯起眼睛看着林间若隐若现的身影直到看清对方有两个人各骑着一匹马。那两人愉快的交谈着，却在发现Zach的存在之后急拉缰绳让他们的马换了个方向并飞奔起来。

「奇怪的人…」

Zach嘀咕着，看着那对身影越走越远直至消失不见的时候重新骑上了马背。

「再坚持一下，我们很快就到家了。」

 

Noah带着Zach越过了河流，慢慢的走着。心疼马儿的Zach原本想要让Noah就这个速度走回家，可当发现那两个人的马匹在路上留下的脚印直指着家的方向的时候他的心立刻揪了起来。

刚才河边看到的…真的只有两个人吗…

还是说…

回忆起那两个可疑的行动，Zach慌了。

 

「Noah！快点！」

 

马儿飞奔起来，马背上的人不断的安慰自己只是巧合，然而那足迹却一直延伸到密布的藤蔓前。他从马背上跳下，掀开藤蔓走进那个他自认为不易发现的地方。

「Chris！！」

一眼望去，Chris不在，Wednesday也不在，田园明显有被人踩踏过的痕迹，甚至…  
甚至连木屋的门都是虚掩的…

「不会的…」

他慢慢的走到门前，轻轻的推开。

房子里一片狼藉。

抽屉有几个是打开的，地上全是陌生的脚印。

「Chris…」

而床上，满是情欲留下的痕迹。


	11. Chapter 11

棕发的少年此刻蜷缩在床底下，连呼吸都放缓了数十倍。他放轻动作，想尽量在青年发现前把裤子穿上，可是手肘敲到墙壁的声音还是曝露了他的位置。下一秒，Zach的脸就出现在他的右侧。衣衫不整的Chris讨好的露出一个笑容，却得到一点都不温柔的回应。

 

「你在床底做什么！？你为什么不穿衣服！？你听到我在叫你为什么不答复！？你给我滚出来！」

 

笑容垮下的Chris狼狈的从床底下爬出来，不敢去看坐在床上的Zach的表情。除了看Zach洗澡的那一次，Chris就没被Zach这么吼过。

「我真的会被你吓死！」

Zach因为悬着的心突然放下而提高声量。Chris背对着他，直接抠着柜子的表皮，因为闪躲而错过了Zach眼中所有的情绪的他开始怀疑自己是不是被Zach发现做了一直都不被允许的事。  
那是当然的，他用来防止白色液体射得到处都是的衣服还被扔在地上呢。

 

「…对不起…」

 

Chris小声的说着，声音轻得就像羽毛飘落，可Zach还是听见了。他看着那个伤痕累累的背部，第无数次因为少年而感到心疼。

「嘿…」他走上前，轻轻的将少年拥入臂中「是我该说对不起，我不应该吼你。」唇在鬓角落下细碎的吻「我只是很担心你…我看见有人来过的痕迹，我害怕你会被他们带走。」

「昨天有人来，我躲起来了…我说会等你。」Chris挣脱开Zach的手臂，转身面向他「七天，今天是第四天。」他直视Zach棕色的眼「…那天，你说你不喜欢我。我…」  
「我骗你的。」Zach的掌心抚上Chris沾了灰的脸颊，害怕失去的感觉让他直视了自己的内心。  
他想要Chris不受他影响的找到自己的人生，可他的心却无法假装不去爱眼前这个纯洁的灵魂。

Chris眨了眨眼睛，脸又往前靠了一点，鼻尖与鼻尖只有一厘米的距离。

 

「我爱你，Zach。」

 

Zach以为Chris会吻上来，可是Chris只是站在那里，眼神不安的等待Zach的回应。

「你真的知道“爱”是什么意思吗？」Zach苦笑，拇指蹭了蹭Chris的嘴角，蜻蜓点水般的亲了一下。  
「我知道。」Chris抢着回答，事实上他并不确定这字眼的真正意思，他都是猜的。他想让Zach教他很多东西包括这个新鲜的字眼，但唇上一瞬的触感让Chris决定先把他思念了好几天的东西补回来。

他忽然的动作让Zach因为惯性而后退的两歩，紧紧的搂上他光裸的腰。他激烈的亲吻着Zach的唇，发出啧啧的声响，粉色的舌尖在舔过唇部线条的下一瞬间钻进了因为换气而微启的缝隙。

Zach的后背终于碰上了墙，Chris因为几乎贴在他身上而感受到了Zach身体某处的隆起。  
Chris忽然的分开他们的唇，两人之间的银丝因为他低头的动作而扯断。他看着那个跟他此刻的身体相似的反应，在Zach阻止之前掌心就贴了上去。

「唔、…别…！」

Chris轻压着Zach上下摩擦着，另一只空着的手也隔着裤子抚上了自己的勃起。Zach倒吸了一口气，比起下体的刺激，Chris抚摸自己的画面更让他失去理智。

「Chris，你必须停下来。」  
「你不喜欢吗？」Chris观察着Zach的表情，若是Zach厌恶他就会停下来，但是Zach只是红着脸，用渴求的眼神望着他。

「…因为我太想要你了，我就要失去控制了。你讨厌这个…我不想做让你害怕的事。」Zach喘着粗气，保留着最后的理智。  
「…我不害怕。」Chris重复他们分别的那天说过的话，当时他在说谎，而这一次他说的是实话「我不讨厌，和你一起。」他的手从Zach的胯部移开，两只手解开了自己的裤子，任其落在地上「…我就是你的。」

 

下一秒，Zach把他扑倒在那狼藉不堪的床上，疯狂的啃吻着Chris红肿的唇跟白皙的身体，留下一个个的痕迹。刚才一直处于被动的他一下子就占回了上风。

「昨天那两个人当你的面做什么了？」他不是瞎子，他知道这里发生了什么事，他一看到室内的情景的时候最害怕的就是他最挂心的Chris被侵犯了。好吧，虽然现在Chris还是在被侵犯，被他。Chris一定是看到了什么，启发了什么，才会这样的挑逗他。  
而Chris没有回答他的问题，因为Zach含住了他在自慰的时候最喜欢抚慰的地方——乳头。

「唔…唔嗯嗯…Zach…」  
Zach用舌快速的舔弄敏感的乳首，时不时的用力吸吮，他的右手捏上另一颗被冷落的粉红，左手握住了Chris勃起的玉茎。

「唔、啊啊啊…那、那边…啊啊嗯…」  
第一次被这么对待的Chris止不住的呻吟，双手无措的抓着床单。他扬起头露出毫无防备的脖子，Zach松开了他被弄得红肿的乳首，又一次的吻上他敏感的脖子。  
两个躯体交缠在一起，Zach身上的布料给Chris胸前带来了不一样的刺激，加上手指在铃口的刺激，Chris在泄出来的前一刻大叫着把Zach推开，而感受到他的意图和手中的脉动的Zach和他唱反调的更用力的压制住他，手在冠处旋转的摩擦。

「不！！不、不！！！」

Chris的脚趾缩起，伸手想要像以前那样的盖住铃口好不让那些那些液体溅得到处都是却已来不急。大部分射到了Zach身上，只有一点是如他所愿的溅在自己的手上。

「哈……哈啊…哈……唔、啊…」高潮后潮红的身体和迷蒙的双眼显得更为诱人，Zach忍住立刻将身下的人吃干抹净的冲动，坐起身脱掉了被汗打湿的衣服和裤子。

「抱歉，我给你弄干净…」Chris突然道歉，起身跪趴在Zach的腹前，在Zach反应过来前伸舌舔走沾在上面的精液。

Zach皱眉，抓着Chris的手腕一把拉起，果不其然的看到一个带着恐惧的表情，虽然那只有一瞬可Zach还是看见了。

他看着Chris掌心未干的的液体，凑近缓慢舔舐，甚至不放过手指的缝隙。Chris好几次想抽回手却抽不回来，只能红着脸的感受Zach在掌心的温度。

「那个…脏…」  
「你嫌弃我？」  
「不是！我、」  
「嘘…」

Zach再一次的将Chris推倒在床上，温柔的亲吻想再解释什么的Chris。

「张开腿。」

他轻声的说，Chris立刻顺从的将腿张大，两只手抓着臀瓣，露出粉色的后穴。

看见Chris的这个动作和紧抿的唇，Zach又忍不住的皱眉。但这次他没有阻止Chris，而是往手吐了些唾液，往那地方探去。

手指按压着穴口的皱褶，那里传来的灼热感让Zach口干舌燥，他试图往里头探入手指却只能插入一个指节。

「Chris，你放松点。」他亲吻Chris带疤的脚踝，轻轻的按摩，想帮助那个紧闭双眼的人放松一些。

他的手指慢慢的挤进，等到整只食指都没入那炙热的穴口，Chris才睁开眼睛。

「为什么是手指？」  
「先这么做你一会儿才不会痛。现在，放松。」

当第二只手指进入，Chris扣住他的脖子在两人的唇间发出断断续续的呻吟，脚在不知不觉中张得更开，让Zach顺利的进入第三根手指，并在手指经过某一点的时候发出了较为尖锐的娇喘。

擦觉到什么的Zach立刻全力进攻那个光滑的表面，再一次被快感袭击的Chris仰起头发出无声的呻吟，连脚指尖都微微颤抖着。

「那、那是什么？」Chris的声音蒙上了哭腔。  
「喜欢吗？」

这种感觉就像整个人都不属于自己了，就像被快感支配了，太过舒服导致他连手该不该松开床单都控制不了。「不喜…呃啊！」他还没说完，Zach就将手指抽出。

「不、不要拿出…」  
「不是说不喜欢吗？」Zach忍不住的笑出声，他双手抓着Chris的大腿，看着因为情欲而染色的皮肤，挺身的捅入了自己爱慕的那个人。

Chris害怕的抱住了他，他用手臂架着白皙的腿一次次缓慢的挺入紧致的后穴。Chris适应得很好，他虽然紧张可后穴一直保持着放松的状态，在Zach顶到那个点的时候甜腻的呻吟从齿间溢出，那种被支配的感觉再次袭击着他。

他从来没有试过这样的感觉，触摸自己很棒但是却远远不及Zach此刻对他做的，或许…

他的手不自觉抚上被唤醒的昂起，Zach的嘴角扬起。

「握上去。」

Chris飘远的思绪被Zach的声音拉回来，视线因为肉体的撞击而一晃一晃的。

「我想看你摸自己。」

他腾出手引导着Chris撸动那粉色的阴茎，双重的快感让Chris的叫声更为悦耳。他的双手快速的上下撸动着，Zach看着眼前的美景抽动得更加用力。

「啊啊…啊！…呼嗯嗯！啊…啊…啊…」  
「我的珍宝…Chris…呃！」

肉体快速拍击的声音和男人们的叫声合成一首色情的音乐，越接近高潮Zach就越无法压抑他的声音，Chris也一样。

 

他们喊着对方的名字达到了高潮。


	12. Chapter 12

『我不敢相信我竟然真的做了。

他在害怕！Zachary！你明明察觉到这一点的！

可我就是控制不住我自己。

他是如此的纯洁。

就像个天使。

他不知道他在做什么，可我很清楚。

这么做的我又和Gary有什么差别。』

 

「我找到Wednesday了！」

在花田中的Chris笑得像太阳一样，暂时赶走了Zach的自我厌恶。他牵着黑色的羊走到Zach的面前，扯下面罩亲吻Zach的嘴角。

而Zach也不再像从前般的装作什么都没发生，而是温柔的回吻。

 

『对，我就是无法控制自己。』

毕竟Chris那么美好。

 

Chris忍不住的扯包裹着他棕色头发的兜帽「我一定要，穿这个？这个很热。」当他说要出来找Wednesday的时候Zach就用布料遮盖了他棕色的发和面部的下半部分。

「你必须穿着，抱歉。」  
「为什么？告诉我为什么？这个好热！」他有些不开心，这是他出来后第五次问这个问题了，Zach的答案也变来变去的。一会儿说这样好看，一会儿说这样不会被蜜蜂蜇。他不是没有穿成这样过，但是那时候天气还很冷。

Zach被他逼问得有些急了，忍不住的低吼。

「别问了！听话！」

话音还没落下，Chris的肩就以可见的程度震了一下。他默默的拉上面罩和兜帽，牵着黑色的羊儿往回去的方向走。Zach看着那个背影，话就到嘴边了可又生生的咽了下去，说出口的只剩下两个字——「抱歉。」

Chris停下了脚步，等待Zach跟上来。Zach看着他眼中的那抹带着水光的蓝色，心揪在了一起。但是他不想告诉Chris关于Gary正在通缉他的事，他甚至不想要Chris再想起Gary，虽然目前来说是不可能的，但…

「我爱你。」Chris小声的说，算是回应了Zach的道歉。  
「我也爱你。」Zach揉着他的发，在额头上落下浅浅的吻。

或许他可以用很多的爱，来填补Chris的伤口。

。

「…K…Kat！」

穿上平民的装束准备钻进箱子溜出去的少女因为突然的叫唤而猛回过头。

「Chris！你怎么跟过来了？」

她表情震惊的抱起金发的孩子，小心翼翼的张望是不是其他人把Chris牵过来的，然而过于长廊显示出Chris是在她换好衣服给他塞了个玩具后抛下玩具跟上来的。

「Ka…Chris…姐…！」金发的小孩走了两步就直接扑倒在地上，粗糙的石路划破了他的手肘。  
他立刻嚎啕大哭起来，少女立刻将他抱起拥在怀里一边安抚他并捂住他的嘴。

「安静！…安静！！嘘！好孩子别哭…」

怀中的孩子渐渐稳定情绪，她应该在别人发现她又偷溜出去之前离开。她转头看向除了她跟Chris以外，通道里唯一的人。

「Liz…你能等我十分钟吗？我把Chris交给Bianca后就回来？」  
「你不能让别人看见你这身装扮的！万一国王…」  
「那你帮我把Chris抱回去？」  
「或许您可以改天才出去？」

跟了她好几年的侍女Liz提议道，每次少女溜出去她可功不可没。

「不要！」少女撅起嘴看着怀里咯咯的笑着的孩子，听着孩子牙牙学语的说着不成句的单词「今天空地有马戏表演，我和朋友约好了…」

看着少女和孩子的侧脸，侍女小心翼翼的提议，并观察公主的表情。

「或许…您观看马戏的时候，我可以帮你照顾王子？」  
「真的？」

Katie的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，可又有些犹豫。

「可是…我应该可以带着他一起看…」  
「在游戏的时候带着个孩子怎么会好玩呢？」侍女笑着说，进一步的游说「只要在公主在黄昏前回来就行了。」

少女咬着下唇，思考了三秒，最终还是露出了打从心底的笑容。  
「Liz！我最爱你了！」  
她抱着孩子一起钻进箱子里，错过了侍女意味深长的微笑。

她看完了表演后在空地和表演者玩了一阵，眼看太阳就要下山，她急忙的回到和Liz分开的地方等待集合。

 

然而Liz再也没有回来。

。

从梦中惊起，温暖的阳光已照射整个房间。  
棕发的王女并未叫来侍女给她洗脸更衣，而是揉了揉眼睛，就往房外走去。

从走廊的动静来看，她醒来的时间比想象中的早，或许她可以跟自己下两盘棋再去用早膳。

她在前往厨房的途中看见了已经梳妆整齐的Zoe背着手仰着头的在看绘制在墙上的画，微微的皱着眉。

那是在Chris一岁的时候让全国最好的画师绘制的，父亲和母亲并肩的站在一起，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。九岁的公主端庄的手叠手的放在腹前，侧头望着母亲怀里被逗笑的孩子。

「Zoe？」她的声音让黑发的女子回过神来「怎么又在看这幅画？」

「殿下。」  
Zoe还没行礼就被Katie制止了，私下的场合她们不需要这样。

「Chris被画得很可爱对吧？」她笑着走到Zoe的身边笑盈盈的跟着仰头看着那占据了整面墙的画「就像个小天使。」

Zoe附和的笑了一下，紧抿着唇思考着如何将那个不确定的可能性说出口。这些年来，有太多孩子想冒充失踪的王子，甚至有些父母会说自己的亲生孩子是在野外捡到的，想试试看能不能让自己的孩子过上王室的生活。国王一家的心，也一次次的受到伤害。

「Kaite…」  
「嗯？」  
「王子殿下…身上的胎记在哪里？」

是的，王子身上有一处胎记。但是除了国王，王后，还有眼前的公主，没有人知道那胎记在哪儿，他们也从来不透露。

也因此才从来没有人可以冒充王子。

她小心翼翼的望向粽发的女性，得到了一个吃惊的眼神。

「怎么了？你从来不问这个的。」  
「我…」她深吸了一口气「我遇到一个…跟国王殿下年轻时很像的人。」

。

「Chris…我让你用力！」  
「不要！会很痛！」

棕色的眼和蓝色的眼坚毅的对望，汗珠从鬓角流下，和其他的汗珠混在一起落在草地上。

Zach抓住Chris的手，逼他握拳挥向他的胸口或腹部，可Chris的拳头还是像棉花一样，一点攻击性都没有。

「算了，跳过这部分。当有坏人从身后攻击你的时候你怎么办？」  
说着他绕道Chris的身后，从后用力的搂住了他的手臂。  
「好了，这下你该怎么办？」他故意将身体偏向右侧「用你的右手，Chris。」

然而感受着身后温度的Chris只是稍微抖动身体，Zach在耳边的叹气拂过他敏感的耳廓，让他忍不住的舔唇。

「Chris…我是在教你如何保护自己。」他宠溺的在Chris的后颈落下一个吻，他不会时时刻刻的都盯着Chris，以防万一他必须教Chris如何回击想对他不利的人。

「为什么？」  
「因为外面很多坏人。」  
「可是王都，大家对我很好。」Chris转身抱住Zach「Zach，我好久，没去王都玩了。」

Chris恳求的眼神让愧疚感席卷了Zach的心，他揉了揉因为汗水而微湿的发，抱歉的说「我们…暂时不能去王都了。我们哪儿都不能去。」  
「花田呢？」  
「对不起。」

他带着被囚禁的Chris看了这世界的美好，却又重新将Chris关起来。Chris也没有争论，只是落寞的低下头。

「我，能保护自己的话，能出去玩吗？」

他望向Zach，眼神中多了一股稍早没有的坚毅。他们重新投入到训练之中，Chris的状态比刚才好了很多，至少他已经知道怎样挣脱Zach的手臂也知道用力的踩脚会给人带来疼痛。

他们在训练的途中时不时的交换轻吻，打斗的时间越长他们亲吻的时间就越久。天上下起了毛毛雨，他们奖励性的吻在雨中染上了更深一层的感受。

「我、我们得缓缓。下雨了，该进屋了。」  
Zach推开Chris的肩膀，那蓝色眼眸的主人微笑着舔走两人之间的银丝。他的表情是那么的无辜可那粉色的舌尖却又那么邪恶的诱惑他。

他无视被刺激得抬头的阴茎，将始作俑者带进屋里避雨。Chris在被Zach推进屋抬头望了眼天空，一道绝美的景象拥入眼里。

「啊！彩虹！」他兴奋不已的拉着Zach「看！两道彩虹！」

原本兴致缺缺Zach也抬起头来，看到了两道形状完整的彩虹。他忍不住的发出赞叹的叹息，想就这样看着直到彩虹消失的将这个美景记在心里，却又忍不住的观察Chris的表情。

 

「彩虹和彩虹在一起！」  
Chris回头，对上了Zach痴迷的眼神。

「对啊，它们在一起。」  
Zach没有收敛他的眼神并敷衍的回应Chris纯真的话语。

「就像我们在一起！」

Chris灿烂的笑着，Zach因为他的话而心漏了一拍。

「那个是我！那个是你！…Zach？」

Chris再一次看向用手掌捂着脸的Zach，第一次知道黑发的青年脸可以红成这个样子。


	13. Chapter 13

雨后的清晨让温度降了不止一点，可在这寂静的森林中有两个人没有感受到此刻凉爽的空气。汗水覆盖在他们多身上，每一次的呼吸都是一次大的喘气，Chris躺在床上不断的被撞击，流下唾液和下巴上的白斑混在了一起。

Zach发出野兽般的低吼，毫不在意Chris在他的手臂上留下一道又一道的痕迹，只是专注于与身下的人变得更亲密。他在抵达巅峰的同时在Chris的肩头留下了一个短暂的咬痕，用全身感受着身下的人因为第二次的高潮而引发的颤抖。

 

Zach从Chris的身体里褪出，躺在床的一边准备再次入睡，Chris却用手指描绘他的轮廓干扰赶走了他那只有一点点的睡意。

「Zach…」他的气息拂过敏感的耳廓。

「不，Chris。你必须再赢过我才能做。」  
「可是昨天我输了，然后我们做了…」Chris掰了掰手指头，被Zach笑着压下。  
「好吧，我只是需要休息。你不能这样天天撩拨我，我真怀念我还睡在地上的那些时光至少我不会天天半夜被吵醒。」  
「对不起？」Chris歪着头道歉，Zach伸手将他棕色的发弄得更乱。

「你的语气很没有诚意。」  
「什么是诚意？」  
「别装。」

Zach笑着往Chris黏答答的臀拍了一掌，Chris尖叫了一声跳下了床。

「快回来睡觉，一会儿还得练习。」看着因为这段日子的练习而精壮了一点点的身躯，拍了拍身边空着的位置，试图将套上衣服的人唤回来。

「我肚子饿，我做早餐。」

Chris将Zach一个人留在房间，走到了屋前的小种植地。「Noah要吃吗？」他拔了一株野草起身递给Noah，可马儿很不领情的别过了头。

棕发的少年因为马儿的反应嘀咕了什么，丝毫没有察觉有人撩开了入口的藤蔓。

他专注弄干净食材上的泥污和已经有些炖的刀子上，他在磨不磨刀具之间犹豫了几秒，忽然的想起了另一把Zach狩猎时的刀子。他走进屋里从Zach的物品中找他需要的东西，也给了那个不速之客快速接近的机会。

 

他不会看错的，那就是通缉令上的人。

 

Chris在重新迈出房子的那一刻被袭击，他的腹部重重地撞向桌子，刀与刀鞘也落在了地上。  
那个人在看清Chris有武器的时候彻底被激怒，他扯着Chris的衣领将疼得眼前发黑的Chris拉起。这段时间一直被训练着的Chris脑中飞快的闪过Zach教过他的那些反击的招数，可那些对这个强壮的男人一点用都没有。

「你对他做了什么！？」

那人愤怒的吼着，Chris的左脸又挨了一拳，腥甜味瞬间充斥他的口腔。他被掐着脖子，背部狠狠的撞上木制的桌子，发出了比刚才更大的声响。

『Chris？』

在耳鸣之中他仿佛听见了Zach的声音，那个在他记忆中唯一温暖的存在，他想要叫Zach快点逃走可他现在连呼吸都做不到。  
他的手无力的抓着那掐着他的手，看着那个高大的身影，他仿佛又回到了那个令人窒息地方。

 

视线开始模糊。

 

『Zach…』他默念着那个带着他逃离地狱的名字。

 

可Zach这次还能救他吗？

 

“哐！！”

 

随着巨大的声响，脖子上的力度终于减轻。那个高大的往一边倾倒，本能的激烈咳嗽的Chris看见那个抓着黑漆漆的锅子男人。

「Chris！」

Zach扶起半躺在桌上的Chris，拍着他激烈起伏的背。死里逃生的感觉让Chris红了眼眶，Zach用指腹蹭掉他嘴角的血露出受伤的皮肤，心疼的看着那双闪着水光的眼睛。

「Zach…」  
「嘘，别怕，我在这儿…」  
「…我、我打不过他…」

Chris伸手抱紧了Zach，而Zach却被他的话语所逗笑。

「让你不认真练习。」  
「我很认真，不认真的是你。」  
「胡说。」

他亲吻Chris冒着冷汗的额头，安抚着这个想装作无事的少年。

「…我以为，他会带我回去，主人那里。」  
「别再这么叫那个混帐了。」

Zach揉了揉他棕色的头发，这倒是提醒了他地上还倒着一个不速之客。而Chris也说对了，八成是冲着赏金和奖励来的。

他用脚踢开那具面朝地的身躯，可那竟是他最熟悉的人。

 

「什么鬼…」「什么情况？」

 

他抬头，一个异域面孔的女性站在离他三步远的地方看着自己倒在地下的丈夫。

。

「嘶…我现在整颗头感觉要炸了算正常吗？」Joe捂着后脑勺肿起来的部分，哀怨的瞪着几乎和自己反目成仇的亲弟弟。

「我不会为此道歉的。」  
「我也猜到了，你他妈不惜让我前功尽弃都要跑回来这个鸟不生蛋的地方我就猜到你有事瞒着我了。」他看向那个躲在Noah的后面，唯唯诺诺的少年。Joe一和他对上眼他就如受惊的动物把脸藏起来。

「不要再看他了。」Zach的语气仿佛随时都准备和自己的哥哥干一架。  
「哦？为什么？」显然Joe的心情也没好到哪儿去。  
「因为你的野蛮吓到他了。」  
「哇！那可真是谢谢你的赞美！他拿着匕首走进你的房子——如果你这东西也算房子的话，而因为震惊而相信你这个没脑子的在睡梦中遇害了的我，上去和通缉犯干了一架。结果怎么着？你给了我一锅子！」  
「如果我没那么做他就死在你手上了！」  
「你干嘛那么关心他！？」  
「我…」  
「也不用回答了，我用膝盖想也知道原因。我倒是很惊讶，你竟然和有办法闯进Gary的堡垒偷走价值连城的盗贼搞上。要知道我和Tiff闯进去了可是连一个硬币都没拿走，只有一套穷酸的女佣服。我相信凭他的本事你可以撒手不干了不是吗？这就是你为什么会离开！」

「吵架别扯上我。」一直盘手站在一旁的女性终于插了句话，但很快就被无视了。

「我离开是因为我有更重要的事！」  
「对啊，例如保护好自己的财产。」Joe突然往Zach靠去「弟弟，或许我们可以拿他和Gary换些什么。」  
「不，这绝对不行。」Zach坚决的说，视线忍不住的瞟向话题的中心。  
「为什么？」  
「他…他需要我。」

「他需要你？亦或是你需要他？」娇小的女性再一次开口，她在兄弟俩吵架的时候的观察让她确定了一些事。「又或者，你是个不敢旧地重游的懦夫，因为你害怕被Gary发现。」  
「你在说什么？」Zach无意识的握紧拳头。

她第无数次的看向Chris，确保他在听着。

「高塔上价值连城的蓝宝石，并不是真的宝石…对吧。」

Zach瞬间煞白的脸色，证明了自己的猜想。

她从Gary高谈阔论中得知了Gary要悬赏的人并不是真的盗贼，而是谈判用的筹码。就是说，那个画像上的人极可能是某个权势人物重要的人才足以作为筹码。那座高塔就是他囚禁人质的地方，所以他才会说这个人是盗贼。而实际上，他只是逃跑了…和Zach一起。为什么他还待在这里？

「嘿！」她突然冲着Chris喊，Chris的肩因惊吓震了一下「你为什么不回家？」

「我…」Chris后退了一步，手足无措的看着Zach。就算Zach说这两个人是他的家人，他还是觉得害怕。

「我在和你说话！你…」她的眉心起了皱褶。  
「别朝他嚷嚷。」Zach粗鲁的打断她，而Chris也在Tiff注意力转移的时候跑进了房子里。

「你在保护他？Zach，你是不是受雇于什么人？」  
「为什么这么说？」  
「他是Gary的人质，你肯定是得到了什么好处才把他带出来的不是吗？若不是的话为什么要冒着生命的危险做这种事？」

一阵漫长的沉默，直到Joe诧异的声音打破这一切。

「啥？你们到底在说什么？」

而这次轮到他被无视，Tiff沉默着，等待Zach回答她的问题。

「……我没有受雇于任何人。而他，就是那个蓝宝石。」Zach细声的说「妳说得对，上面根本没有什么宝藏，只有他，而我偷走了他。」Tiff第一次听见Zach带哭腔的声音「我只是听说了那里有价值连城的宝石就闯进去了，然后只有他一个人在塔顶，他……」Zach抽了抽鼻子好让自己不要那么难堪「他就一个人待在那里，因为陌生的脸孔而感到雀跃…」

他描述着他与Chris的第一次相遇，夫妻俩皱着眉的看着眼前像被下了蛊一样的男人描述他的恋人多么的美好。

也得知了Chris没有关于自己家族的记忆。代表了Zach若是想保护他就得冒他自己都没细想过的险。

「若是其他人发现这鸟不生蛋的地方藏着一个可以换取他们荣华富贵的人怎么办？」Joe开始担心「而这里只有你和他，我可见识过他的战斗力了。」当然他还是不觉得抱歉「这代表你得单打独斗，无论对方有多少人。」

「你会因他而死的。」

。

裹在被子里的Chris偷听了他们所有的对话，听到某个字的时候他的心就像被人用力的拉扯，他落下了已经许久没有出现过的泪水。

他感觉到一股重量在身边躺下，并隔着布料从背后被那温度拥抱着。Zach和家人打开天窗的表达自己的意愿和心情后觉得轻松了不少，至少他的家人还是愿意站在他这边。

Chris还是会待在他的身边，并获得了更多的保护。

「Zach…」在他轻吻恋人的发旋的时候，怀抱里的人发出脆弱的声音。  
「我在这儿。」他轻吻他微凉的耳朵。

「我好爱你。」  
「我也爱你。」

Chris的呼吸加重，理智和情感交战着。他不能离开Zach因为他如此的爱他，就因他如此爱他，他不能明知道自己会害他有生命危险还待在他的身边。

「带我去主…Gary那儿吧。」


	14. Chapter 14

将Chris安顿下来后，Zach几乎将整个王都翻了个遍。他到达每一个人们聚集的地方，餐厅、酒馆、学府、市集…

Joe和Tiff的判断是对的，Gary的爪子绝不敢伸到国王殿下的眼皮子底下，他没日没夜的穿梭在大街小巷为的就是确认这个。当Zach真的回到Chris的身边的时候已是Chris躲进Simon的旅馆的第二天。

推开房门，心上挂念的那个人正坐在地上和三个并不眼生的小孩玩着接石子的游戏。

「Zach！」虽然Chris的脸被白色的布料盖住了一半，可Zach从他的眼睛看出了他喜悦的情绪。

「你要一起玩吗？」Chris热情的邀请着，小孩因为他的邀请本能的做出抗拒的表情，Zach当然看见了。

「不了。」一脸倦容的Zach回绝后直接的倒在床上，补充他这几天来失去的睡眠。

 

Marie斜眼看着Zach的身影，悄悄的往Chris凑去「这个人是你喜欢的那个人？」  
「是啊。」Chris的语调染上了甜蜜的色彩。  
「噫…那个人长得那么凶…怎么会是好人…」  
「Marie…」Gabriel因为女孩的无礼而感到一丝绝望「不可以以貌取人，而且你的声音没有想像的小。」

闭目养神的Zach因为这句话忍不住的窃笑，没想到第一个捍卫他的竟然不是Chris。

「哼，偷听人说话算什么男子汉。」Marie嘟嘴表示不悦。  
「我不觉得我们算偷听，你只是太大声了。」这次轮到接石子游戏玩得最好的Danny。

 

三个小孩很快的就吵起来，Chris担忧的看了一眼Zach之后将孩子们送出去，结束了这场聚会。

 

「你可以让他们再多待一会儿的，毕竟你会在这里无聊很久。」Zach在熟悉的体温贴上自己后背的时候懒懒的说着。  
「Marie声音太大了，」Chris扯下面罩，鼻尖埋进Zach厚实的背「而且我不想你生气。」

「我不会因为小女孩说我长得凶就生气。」Zach好笑的回应着，但这个猜测被Chris否定了。  
「不是，你说不能让任何人过来…可是他们过来了…」Chris的声音慢慢的变小，就算是如此贴近的距离Zach也听不清楚他后面究竟嘀咕了什么，但是这倒是提醒了他一件事。

「他们怎么发现你在这里的？」他转过身，好方便看清Chris脸上的表情变化。  
「我看着窗外，有人在放了东西在灯上…」  
「放了东西？」  
「就是那个。」Chris坐起身掩着面的指向街上装饰的彩旗和旗帜「然后我就看到Gabriel和Danny在玩，就叫了他们。」  
「没有人看见你吧？」  
「没有，我蒙着面，Danny认得我的声音。」

在Chris休息下后，Zach看着印着王徽的旗帜若有所思。这两天就是王国庆典了，Chris肯定会好奇的不断看着来往的人群和巡游表演，按现在Chris小心翼翼的样子他倒是不担心有人会发现他。虽然对不起Chris，但是…

他轻轻的拨开落在Chris鼻尖的碎发。

只希望喜欢与人交流的他不会因为没有置身在这盛典之中而难过。

 

在庆典开始的第三天，Zach还是因看不下Chris天天趴在窗台的落寞身影的把人带出来了。

 

「Zach！你吃吃看这个！」从身边消失了一分钟的Chris从不知何处跑回来，手中还拿着热腾腾的烤肉串「我说要一个但是他给了我两个！」Zach顺着Chris指的方向，礼貌的报以了一个感谢的微笑后就转身把Chris搂进怀里。

「这是第二次了，你不能一声不说的就消失。」Zach严肃的叮咛着，可Chris完全不领情。  
「我没有消失，我只是买东西…」他熟练的将烤肉放进面罩之下的嘴里，也不忘与Zach分享「你看那个！」Chris挣脱了Zach的手臂自顾的向前跑，途中还被一名男子撞了肩膀。被抛下的Zach只好加快脚步的跟上。

毕竟是一年一度的庆典，除了街上的摊贩之外也有许多街头表演者，有趣味十足的抛物杂技表演；有惊险的吞火球表演；也有较为温和的乐器表演。而Chris被一个木偶表演深深地吸引，站在原地长时间的盯着小小的幕台，随着表演的内容一时皱眉一时微笑。故事开始在王储与骑士的第一次见面，结束在国王年老逝去的那一刻，神的使者从天而降，迎接国王到新的国度。所有观众都赋予掌声，可Chris却湿了眼眶。

「嘿，你怎么了？」  
「神的使者是那个骑士。」Chris揉了揉鼻子，转身就走。  
「什么？」听了他的话的Zach在跟上去前回头看了一眼幕台，可是剧已散场，他没看见Chris注意到的那个细节。

「或许只是木偶不够了吧…」Zach一边走一边试图跟Chris交流，可蒙着面罩的人只是低着头一眼不语。好吧那个故事是挺让人情绪低沉的，国王与骑士相爱，骑士英年早逝后国王就将骑士的心脏带在身边，直到逝去都不曾再经历骑士曾带给他的那种快乐。

「先坐下休息一下吧？我去给你带点喝的，别乱跑。」Zach把情绪低落的Chris带到阴影处的石阶坐下，，以最快的速度获得饮料回到Chris的身边。所幸当他回来的时候Chris已经愿意跟他说话了。

 

「幸福是什么？」  
「啊？」  
一脸严肃的Chris忽然向Zach掷去一个深奥的问题，Zach的脑袋快速飞转的想这个问题的答案。Chris没有等他的回答，念起了剧中的旁白。  
「"年轻的王捧着骑士曾经跳动的心脏，幸福就像渐冷的器官一样渐渐的从他的指缝流失。从此幸福不再出现在年轻的王的生命中，只因他的幸福已在这场愚蠢的内斗中离他远去。"为什么骑士死去国王就没有"幸福"了？幸福是什么？」

「你只听了一次就记下了里面的对白？」

Zach惊讶的问，Chris小幅度的点头。虽然Zach早就觉得Chris的学习能力很强，但没想到听过一次的话他就能背下来，而且里面还有他不知道的字眼。

「幸福…」Zach看着露出的那片蔚蓝，思考者这个字眼，他很清楚自己的幸福就是眼前的人，但他不能就照着自己的标准回答「幸福就是让你感到开心的事，例如…」

这时候不远处传来了欢呼声，洒向空中的花瓣一片片落下，一对新人在亲友的祝福下交换誓言的吻。看到这一幕Zach立刻回答了Chris的疑问。  
「例如像他们那样，和最爱的人结婚，接受亲友的祝福并永远快乐的生活在一起。」  
「结婚？」Chris听过这个字眼，Gabriel曾经说过要和Danny结婚，他大约知道这个字的意思可是却不是完全理解「就像我和你？」

「这个嘛…不是。我们没有结婚。」  
「我们生活在一起。」  
「对，但是我们少了前提的那个仪式。我们中的一人要向对方求婚，然后…」突然意识到自己在说什么的Zach不好意思的挠了挠自己的脸颊「就是…询问对方"你愿意和我结婚吗？"，获得允许后就举办婚礼。」

他看向Chris，欲言又止，微妙的气氛在两人之间蔓延。  
Chris诚恳的看着他的眼睛，一字一句的说

「Zach…」  
「你愿意…」  
「和我…」

 

忽然一阵快速敲击的鼓声打断了Chris的思维，刚才还在庆祝婚礼的人们开始成双成对的起舞，并随机的拉着周围的群众加入他们。

Zach牵着Chris的手拔腿就想跑，可还没反应过来的Chris的另一只手被一名穿着华丽的少女抓住，被拉进狂欢队伍的他一脸恐惧的看着被迫和他分开的Zach无奈的笑。原本想站在原地看好戏的Zach在观察了几秒后也决定加入了队伍。看见Zach的加入后Chris的惶恐的表情也总算舒缓了一些。

人们感受着规律的鼓声和悠扬的琴声，踏出整齐的脚步声，并在固定的时刻交换舞伴。这是王都婚礼的传统之一，人越多就代表约多的祝福。当新人的舞伴终于是另一半的时候就会更换为另一首音乐，然后新人完整的跳完那首音乐这个仪式就结束了。

看着橘色和紫色交错的天空渐渐暗来下，Zach知道天黑前回到Simon那里是不可能了。这就是为什么他会拉着Chris逃跑，因为这个仪式有时候会很久…特别的久。

他每跳完一个舞伴眼睛就下意识的寻找Chris的身影，看着Chris渐渐放松的融入其中，Zach突然觉得没能逃走是对的。

当汗湿额头的他碰上因为运动而面色潮红的Chris的时候，婚礼的主角也找到了彼此。原本悠扬的音乐突然变奏，变成轻快无比的节奏，连踢踏的脚步声也变得更密集了。

「跟着我的脚步。」Zach搂住Chris的腰，和其他人同步的转了一圈又一圈。他们拉着彼此的手，贴近身体拉开距离后又再次贴近，后退一步再前进两步。随着越快的鼓点，两人的动作也渐渐加快，虽然有好几次他们都踩到了对方的脚，可换来的只是一阵又一阵甜蜜的笑。

Chris的的面罩在最后一下的鼓声中飘落，但他们不再纠结会不会有人看见Chris，而是拥在一起，感受着彼此胸膛的起伏。

天色已暗下来，可仍然不减Chris眼中的光彩。

Zach喘着气看着那抹蓝色，忽然想要Chris说完那句没说完的话。

「Chris，在跳舞之前你想我和说什么？」  
「啊？说什么？」

Chris似乎忘了，但没关系，那就由他来说吧。

「Chris，我们结婚吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 木偶故事的部分借用了月初与太太的文的剧情做为推动，太太我爱你么么么么么


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Chris x Zach ，注意避雷。

他们一点都想不起来在那支舞过后发生了什么。

他们想不起求婚的答复，想不起如何在人群中接吻，想不起如何牵着手奔跑，想不起如何摔进床里…  
是谁先骑在谁的身上，谁先啃咬对方的脖子，谁先褪去衣物，谁先发出第一声忘情的呻吟…他们都不记得了。

他们所感受到的只有当下的气息，当下的体温，当下的愉悦，当下的爱慕…

当Zach第二次的释放在Chris的深处，他从Chris那儿索取了长达三分钟的吻。Chris虽然已释放过两次，可是在刺激之下阴茎现在还是处于勃起的状态。

Zach理应用手，或者用口帮Chris弄出来。他让Chris平躺，眼神充满情欲的看着那湿润的粉色玉茎，不自觉的咽了口水。

天知道他有多少天没有尝到Chris的味道了。

他跪在床边，用手握住了柱身。Chris的呻吟一如既往的动听，这让Zach满意的扬起嘴角，可在套弄了几下之后Zach却停下了动作，似乎在想着什么。

 

「…Zach？」Chris轻柔的唤回Zach的思绪「你还好吗？」  
Zach小幅度的点头「嗯…我只是在想…你有没有过…」话说到一半他突然的停下，重新的组织语言并往自己的手上抹了润滑用的液体。

「Zach？」  
「我只是在想」他一手帮着Chris套弄一手探向自己的身后「一直都是我在向你索取，或许……唔…」

他在食指进入身体的时候就退缩了，他其实不太喜欢这个感觉，所以他在很年轻的时候尝试过几次就发誓不会再把屁股献出去了。而现在，他却因为想到Chris或许从未试过进入他人而在帮自己扩张。

「如果你喜欢的话我们下次可以轮着来。」

和对待Chris的温柔不同，他敷衍的对待自己，待可以进入三根手指就爬上床跨在Chris身上。直到他握着Chris抵着自己的后穴，Chris才反应过来。

「不可以！」Chris惊的坐起，试图阻止Zach「这样你会很痛！」

这话让Zach的心口一缩。

「我弄伤你了吗？你流血了？」Zach立刻检查Chris身上留下的痕迹，好极了这个吻痕个看上去就像是被什么攻击了，而且他见鬼的真的因为刚才的过于激情忘记自己有没有好好的给Chris扩张了。

他欲检查Chris那私密的地方的时候，被Chris握住了手阻止了他的检查。

「不！我没受伤！只是…」他移开视线「我会害你受伤的。我以前…流血的时候…会很痛…」

而Zach没有在床上把Chris弄伤过。

现在Zach真的后悔为什么没有趁Tiff还在Gary哪里卧底的时候进去把Gary洗劫一空顺便把他灭了。

但是现在更重要的是安抚眼前的人。

「不会的。」他轻吻Chris汗湿的额头「像这样的天使怎么可能会伤人。」

他再一次的握住Chris，对准那私密的地方。

「现在，放松的交给我。」

 

从未体会过的紧致感让Chris叫出声，Zach觉得事后Simon一定会调侃他们，但是无所谓了。他与Chris十指相扣，身体前倾并前后的扭动着，感受着身后小幅度的抽插和Chris握得越来越紧的手。陌生的感觉袭击着Chris，他望着Zach眉心的皱褶想要喊停，可张开口除了呻吟什么都做不了。

「Z、Zach！我、…！」  
「全都给我。」

Chris握着Zach的手，泪从眼角流下的同时在Zach的身体里达到高潮。

 

。

 

当Chris回过神，他发现自己置身在一个陌生的地方。

那是一条长长的走廊，一切都显得无比的巨大。他抬头看着比他高上许多许多的桌子，上头摆着白色的花瓶。

他伸手触碰了一下桌角精致的雕花，这才看见到脚底踩着的是蓝色的地毯。

这蓝色…很是眼熟…

『Chris！』

Chris还未想起在哪里看过这种蓝，就被一声呼唤打断了思绪。

他抬头，看见走廊的尽头站着一位女性。

但是他除了名字，听不见那位女性在说什么。

 

他挪动了脚步，张开了手。

『妈妈！』

 

他忽然的惊醒，看着坐在床边刻木头的Zach有种恍如隔世的感觉。

Zach一抬头。就对上他茫然的眼神。

「你醒了？我给你带了些面包，先吃着吧。」

Chris缓缓的坐起身，迟迟无法从刚才的梦中抽回，连身体毫无布料的覆盖也不觉得冷。他目光呆滞的看着Zach发呆，看着看着，他注意Zach随手放在置物柜上的蓝色蝴蝶结胸针，那是他和Zach出去的时候路上的人派发的，那人说这是皇室的颜色。

说起来，路上看到的旗帜等也是这样的颜色，怪不得他连梦里都是这个颜色。

「怎么了？做噩梦了？」Zach关心的问着，Chris只是摇了摇头。

「你在做什么？」

「嗯？没什么，只是打发时间。」

Zach罕见的不正面回答他的问题，使得他好奇心大发的凑上去看。

那是一个圆柱型的小木块，形状就和Zach手腕上的…曾经赐予他的坠子一样。现在那木块已经经过Zach的手刻上美丽的花纹，就差中间留空的地方什么都还没刻。

「我可以试试看吗？」

他趴在床上，在Zach在空白处下手的前一秒阻止了Zach的动作。

「你？可别把我的心血给毁了。」

嘴上这么说着，却还是将手上的东西交给了Chris。

「小心不要伤到手。」

他轻声叮咛，托腮看着Chris笨拙的在刻出一刀一刀餐差不弃的线，形成一道打横的线条。

哇，真丑。

他为自己的作品暗自神伤，可还是控制住表情的看着Chris接下来的动作。

Chris握着坠子和刀子的力度大得指尖都泛白，歪歪区区的再刻了一道斜线。当Chris艰难的完成那道斜线后Zach才发现Chris刻的是字。

而且是他的名字的首字母——Z。

 

「好了！」Chris笑着，满意的看着自己的成品递给了Zach。

「这个给你，我的还我。」  
「为什么我要拿比较丑的啊！？」Zach抗议的同时解开了手腕上的绳子。

「因为这个上面是你的名字啊。」Chris伸手接过了以前Zach赠与他的东西，像宝物一样的握着。

「要我帮你戴上吗？」

听着Zach的问题他有些犹豫，他其实不太喜欢身体的部位被束缚的感觉…这就是为什么他当初会扯下项链。

看着他的神情，Zach隐约感到一阵心疼。他牵起Chris的手，在手腕处留下轻吻。

「还是不喜欢的话就告诉我，我帮你解下来。」

Chris看着在手腕的装饰，在日出的阳光下笑得无比温暖。Zach坐到他身边，俩人十指相扣，相似的手绳就跟他们一样，仿佛生来就是一对。

当Chris的唇碰触到Zach的时候，房门不合时宜的被敲响。

Zach依依不舍的再吻了几下，直到外面催促他才知道分开。

 

门外的是一脸不安的Simon。

「怎么了？」Zach皱眉。  
「Zoe找你。」Simon看向屋内的Chris，被Zach用身体挡住了视线。  
「Zoe找我有必要一大清早就敲我的门吗？」  
「有必要。」Simon望着他的眼睛「因为你要跟她去王宫，公主殿下召见。」

Zach挑眉，虽然疑惑可是没多问，只是点点头告诉Simon更衣后便下楼。

「还有，Zoe说Chris也必须跟你过去。」  
「Chris也要去？」

Simon点头「必须尽快。」

 

听到这个消息Zach的内心慌乱，莫非是昨天Chris被人看见了？可是王室是一直和Gary不合的，不可能帮着Gary…又或者说…

王室和Gary并没有不合，一切只是民众的误会。  
他转身，对上了Chris不安的眼神。

 

前往王宫的路上，Zach全程牵住Chris的手。Chris出来的时候还是用了布料遮住口鼻，让被五位王室侍卫护住的他们更加的引人瞩目。

「那个蒙面的人是谁？」  
「是哪个大人物吗？」  
「不，我看不像。哪个大人物像他们一样走路的？」  
「莫非是很危险的人？」

民众的交谈传入Zach耳中，令本来就紧张的他更加的忐忑。而一开始不安的Chris因为前往的方向不是城门而放松了一些。

当踏入宫门，他们才发现还要跨过大得夸张的花园才能抵达的城堡有多么的宏伟。代表王室蓝色蓝色几乎无处不在，门的颜色，凉亭的屋顶，甚至是地上的灰色石路，也混入了几颗宝石般闪耀的蓝色。

 

…等等，这不会是真的宝石吧？

Zach虽还牵着Chris的手，但心思已完全被疑似宝石的地面装饰吸引。Zoe看着他因为职业病而发亮的眼睛，忍不住的叹了一口气，无视身后的同事走上去拍了拍他的肩膀。

「别看了，只是一些拉利玛石而且你抠不起来。」  
「我、我什么时候说过…」

Zach此时无比懊悔自己为什么会口吃，但是那些石头的颜色…就像…

「这些颜色很漂亮吧？」Zoe看了他一眼再望向Chris「就像海的颜色，和王……和Chris的眼睛很像吧？」

这时候换Zoe恨自己的心直口快，她原本只是想缓和一下气氛，却差点在Chris证明身份之前喊他王子殿下。

她以前对于这些都很谨慎的。

为何这次会如此的大意呢？


End file.
